A Slight Dilemma
by Spastic Freak
Summary: Inuyasha Death Note Crossover. Kagome learns of Kira and his power. She has a feeling a shinigami she met in the past is somehow connected. Kagome x L pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes I know. I started a new story. But I couldn't help it! I just love Inuyasha Death Note Crossovers so much now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 1

A covered caravan quickly made its way down the dirt road towards a small village hidden in a lush valley behind a towering mountain range. Several soldiers accompanied the wagon on horseback as if to guard whatever is inside. A loud thump interrupted the rhythm of the horse trot on the road. Sighing, the closest soldier made his way towards the door of the wagon. "Are you alright my lady?" He asked sincerely.

"I would be a lot better if I weren't tied up and taken hostage." A young woman's voice responded in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Don't worry my lady." He smiled knowing she wouldn't be able to see him. "We are arriving to our home village now. You will be untied there."

Not even a few moments later did the procession slowly come to a halt. The door to the wagon was opened to reveal a very irritated young girl around the age of eighteen. Her dark hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, and her chocolate brown eyes glared in the direction of the soldiers. However, it was her short green skirt and tight blouse that caught the soldier's eyes and caused them all to blush.

The closest soldier quickly cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet and led her to the center of the village. News of her arrival must have already spread because a crowd of villagers already began to gather around her. Their constant whispers and gossip as to who she was didn't help her irritation. Suddenly a lavishly dressed man stepped forward. He had to be the village's lord.

In an authoritative voice he began to speak. "We have called upon you priestess because,"

"Kagome." The fiery young girl interrupted. "My name is Kagome. And I don't recall being called upon. If I remember correctly I was kidnapped and taken hostage."

"Very well then." The lord glared at the miko before him. He did not appreciate her audacity. "We have brought you here to solve a problem here in our village." Beckoning for her to follow him they walked into a giant field of apple trees. Hundreds of trees were placed in long rows and covered in bright blossoms. "We are the largest producer of apples on this side of the country. But lately each night many of our apples start to float and then get eaten in mid air by some unseen force."

Kagome stared incredulously at the man before her. How was she supposed to believe that apples were floating and eating themselves? No matter…she's seen worse. "How am I supposed to help?"

"You are a priestess. We ask you to at least observe for one night and hopefully destroy this demon that plagues are village." He said dramatically.

She mentally giggled. She felt like she was interacting with a character in a play, based of his clothes and dialogue. But there were other things the miko needed to be worrying about. "Very well. I will help you tonight. But when my friends come for me I will leave."

The lord looked elated with her agreement. "Oh thank you my lady! If there is anything we can do simply ask!" With that said he quickly walked back into the village to know doubt share his good news.

Sighing, Kagome glanced about to make sure no one was around and she climbed into the closes apple tree. Luckily the sun was setting so she didn't have to wait long for this supposed apple stealing demon. All she could imagine was some fuzzy animal taking a midnight snack. The whole thing is probably being exaggerated. "No problem," she thought aloud while looking up at the stars, mentally noting the absence of the moon. "I'll debunk this thing and be on my way."

Humming to herself she lazily watched, what looked like a crow, circle the sky. Then she glanced around the apple field. No sign of nasty visitors yet. She looked back at where the crow was and nearly fell out of her tree. Shocked, she leaned forward and squinted. It had gotten a lot closer and at least five times bigger. This was no bird. The creature suddenly landed a few trees down, grabbed an apple in each hand and began to stuff his face.

"Hey!" Kagome jumped from the tree and walked towards the thing. He turned around and was obviously shocked to see her. It had the physique of an average human, only much taller. He had a scary, clown-like face that seemed to always grin back at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You can see me?" His rough voice questioned incredulously.

Of course she could see him! How could anyone miss a creep creature like him? She simply nodded to him, assuming he could see her in the dark.

He momentarily checked a pouch on his hip. He suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "You're a miko aren't you?" He asked aloud not expecting an answer.

Kagome continued to stare at the creature. "Now that you know what I am, I want to know what you are."

"Well that's easy." His grin seemed to get wider. "I'm a death god. A shinigami."

Now this made sense. Being a servant of the gods she understood why other people couldn't see him. "Well Mr. Shinigami, god or not, you can't keep stealing this village's produce."

The death god frowned. "But their so…" he struggled for the right word to say.

"Juicy?" Kagome offered causing the shinigami to smile again.

"Very juicy. In my realm the apples are like sand. You humans are so lucky." He seemed to swallow the rest of the apple in his clawed hand whole. "By the way Kagome," she jumped at hearing her name. She didn't recall telling it to him. "You can call me Ryuk."

"How did you know my name Ryuk?" She asked glaring at him.

"I'm a death god remember?" He reached into the pouch he looked in before and pulled out what appeared to be a notebook. Scrawled on the cover in white letters was 'Death Note'. "We have the power to kill be knowing a name and a face. Our eyes give us the power to see someone's name and life span just be looking at their face. Then we write down their name in here while thinking of their face, and they die."

Kagome unconsciously took a step back away from the shinigami. "You kill people…?" She whispered suddenly fearing for her life.

"We get what their remaining lifespan would have been. We have to live somehow. But don't worry," He picked another apple from the closest tree. "I wouldn't dream of killing a servant of the gods. Especially since your numbers are dwindling. We would anger a god of higher status and no doubt suffer the consequences."

She let out a mental sigh of relief. Then an idea hit her. Walking over to Ryuk she grabbed the notebook and flipped through its pages. She could feel the tainted energy coming from it. "So you need this to survive right?" She stepped back again. "I'll make you a deal. I won't purify you or you little notebook as long as you stop stealing apples."

"You don't understand! I'm addicted to these things. If I don't have anymore I will start to twist up and have withdrawal symptoms."

Kagome giggled at his twisted up stature and the way he looked longingly at the apples. "Alright then. How about I tell the villagers to leave you an offering of three apples each night?"

"Deal!" He agreed hurriedly. She tossed the notebook back to him which he easily caught. Grabbing one last apple he walked over to the priestess. "How will you know whether or not I broke my promise?"

Pondering for a quick moment she took out one of the earrings and started to infuse some of her power into it. It was a silver chain with a little silver heart at the end of it. She gave it to him and he held it confused. "Put it on your ear like this," she said pointing to the remaining one in her ear. "If you break any deal made with me it will purify you to ashes."

Ryuk didn't falter in his smile once. "Alright," he started while jabbing the dangling earring into his left ear. "I guess this makes life a little less boring…at least, until you die."

Kagome smiled. "I will be around a lot longer then you think. I'm sure I'll see you sometime in the future."

Their conversation was interrupted when a familiar voice rang out from afar. "Kagome where are you?!"

Inuyasha. He came to look for her after all. "Well you better go. I'll tell the village about our deal."

He continued to grin and suddenly spread his large wings. Kagome was shocked at the wing span that was almost as wide as two of the trees in the field. "Before I go, I have one question. You aren't from here, so why did you help these villagers? They haven't done anything for you."

"Because," she put her hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it at Ryuk. She knew he wouldn't know what a gun was for a while. "I believe in justice. Wrong-doers need to be stopped. However," she brought her pistol down. "I also believe in mercy."

Ryuk let out another loud laugh. "Justice versus mercy, how very interesting." His demonic wings did one large flap and he took off into the air. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the night sky. She continued to do so even as her friends appeared in the field.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha's voice penetrated the silence. His black hair swayed softly in the wind. New moon…no wonder it took so long to find her.

"I'm fine." She smiled at her best friends. Two demons, one half demon, and two humans. Including herself there was six of them. They were indeed quite the odd group. "Let me talk to the village head and we can get out of here."

&

AN: Huzzah! Fantastic. I can't wait to continue working on this fanfic. I write it during school and type it when I get the chance. So look forward to updates! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all of your support guys! It keeps me going! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 2

Yawning, Kagome shut the textbook that had been lying on her desk. Math was the worst. Name any type of mathematics and she would guarantee she sucked at it. Unfortunately for her, the only requirement she has for being able to continue going to the feudal is get into college. But not just any college, her mother had insisted on the prestigious To-Oh University. How in the world was she supposed to go there when she barely passed high school?

Deciding it was time for a break she clicked the television on. While in the feudal era, Kagome programmed her VCR to record her favorite TV show on ABCN. When she played the tape back however something entirely different was on. An attractive dark haired man sat at an executive desk. His name plate read Lind L. Tailor. He began rambling about some character named Kira.

In the end he stated that what this Kira person was doing is evil. Not more then a minute later did she see something fly quickly across the screen and the man collapsed. "What the…" Moving closer, she paused the tape and rewound it. Going frame by frame she watched as a very small black orb came out of no where and fly into the man's chest. Hitting play, she watched in awe as the man collapsed again and was announced that he died of a heart attack.

After the body was taken from the set, a giant letter L took over the screen. She nearly fell out of her chair when this L fellow dared for Kira to kill him. At the end of the tape she stopped it and hit eject. It would probably be best to hold on to the tape for now. The scariest part of the whole thing is that it was only broadcast in the area. So that meant that Kira was closer then most people understood.

Logging onto her computer, Kagome decided to look up some information on this Kira person. She gasped at all the sites that popped up. There appeared to be more sites worshipping him rather then condemning him. She didn't realize she had been in the feudal era so long. She browsed through most of the sites until she found one that had all possible deaths and incidents relating to Kira's interference. Most were the deaths of criminals. The only two interesting ones were one involving a bus hijacker claiming to have seen a monster right before going crazy and getting himself killed. The second involved the death of 12 FBI agents. Someone was obviously leaking police information.

Logging off the computer she stared at her textbooks. Tomorrow was the entrance exam for To-Oh University. She didn't have time for Kira right now. She needed to worry about her future.

&

Kagome quietly walked through the deserted hallways of the campus. She decided to get there early so that she could get in some last minute studying. She was registered as student 161 and was shocked when she entered the testing room and saw her neighbor 162 there already.

He failed to notice her come into the room and sit next to him. He sat with his feet on the chair staring at three little notes on the table in front of him. He had them lined up so that only the first word in each row could be seen forming a sentence that read "Lord, do you know gods of death love apples?"

Kagome gasped and mentally pictured Ryuk. "Shinigami…" she whispered.

The boy next to her suddenly turned and stared at her. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Do you believe in such things?" He asked in a seemingly interested voice.

Kagome debated her answer. Should she already have others thinking she was weird? But looking at this guy, it wouldn't make too much of a difference. "Yes I do." She answered confidently. She wasn't going to judge him, so hopefully he won't judge her.

"I see." Looking back at the notes he scooped them up and placed them in a bag next to him. He glanced back up at her. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Why was he so interested all of a sudden? "It's Kagome." He nodded and the two sat in silence as more students piled in to the room. She felt her eyebrow twitch in frustration. "Do I get to know your name?"

The hunched boy smirked at her. How irritating…. "My apologies. My name is Hideki Ryuga."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. She may literally be stuck in the past most of the time, but she knew this wasn't THE Hideki Ryuga. Perhaps it was an alias. After all, he was looking at evidence pertaining to what seemed like the Kira case. Was this L? Or just another detective?

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when the exam proctor began passing out all the materials and settle the class room down. When nine thirty rolled around, the proctor said that the students could begin the exam. She hadn't even finished reading the first chapter when the silence was interrupted.

"You there…Number 162." The proctor marched up to the row that Kagome and Ryuga sat at. "Sit properly." He demanded.

She glanced at Ryuga who now sat with his toes on the edge of the table. The weirdest part was that he was staring intensely at another boy only a few rows ahead. And it was like this everyday of the entrance exams. The final day was the worst for Kagome. It was the mathematics section. But she was fairly confident in her scores.

When they were dismissed on the final day, Kagome left at the same time as Ryuga and the boy he constantly stared at. Just as the boy was about to turn the corner, Kagome suddenly felt a familiar presence. She was shocked to see the shinigami Ryuk fly out of the sky and begin to follow him. "No way…" she said aloud.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ryuga stood slightly hunched over near the street. He must be waiting for his ride.

"Ah, it's nothing." She smiled at him. "Say Ryuga…do you that guy's name?"

He responded with a small grin. It was the first time she had seen him give any sort of emotion. "Why do you wish to know?"

She continued to stare off in the direction the two went. "I believe I need to talk to him about a predicament a fear he might be in."

"I'm sure Light Yagami would love to hear from you." She nodded in appreciation at giving her his name and began walking down the street.

L watched in curiosity as Kagome disappeared into a crowd of people. When the street was relatively clear, he raised one hand slightly into the air and a dark car pulled up. He quickly got in and greeted his partner. "Watari, please look up any information you can on that girl Kagome."

"Of course sir." He responded, and they drove off towards the current headquarters to meet with the rest of the task force.

&

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it's not as long! I've been busy with AP exams! I took AP US History and AP European History on Friday. Tomorrow I have the AP English exam. I hope I pass! ; So i apologize if this seemed rushed in any way. Any who…Tell me what you think so far! In the mean time I will write the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the continued support guys! All exams were good! Now all I have to do is pass Pre-Calc Honors and Chemistry Honors! ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

_Italics mean writing._

&

Chapter 3

Kagome glanced nervously around the entrance ceremony. She sat with the other freshman that got accepted into To-Oh University, including the ever weird Ryuga who currently sat next to her. Light Yagami sat on the other side of him. She had yet to talk to him, but that wasn't the main issue facing her at the moment.

Ryuk was currently staring her in the face. He hadn't said anything to her yet, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to talk to him in public anyway. People would think she was crazy. Light quickly looked at the shinigami in irritation, but said and did nothing.

When the top two scoring boys were called up to the podium to give the freshman address and the chatter started up, Ryuk took the opportunity to talk to her. "It's been a while priestess."

"Yes it has been." She said, while clapping in order to main appearances. When she sat down and the address began she took out a notebook and pencil and began to write. _What are you doing here?_ _Stealing more apples?_

"Of course not." Ryuk sat down in Ryuga's chair. "Light gives me free apples all the time. It's simple really. I just dropped my death note that's all."

Kagome's eyes widened. He what?! She sent him a glare. You don't just drop something like that. She hadn't forgotten the death notes capabilities. For a god he was pretty stupid. _Why did you drop it?_

"I was bored. There's nothing to do in my realm except for use the note book and gamble. But what about you?" Ryuga was now reading the second half of the freshman address. "You life span has only decreased by two weeks since I last saw you five hundred years ago. How are you here?"

Kagome smirked. _That's because I saw you two weeks ago. It's a long story but time travel is an amazing thing._

Suddenly, the room started to clap as the address was finished. _We will speak face to face another time._ He nodded and got out of Ryuga's seat just as he came to sit down. She quickly took the page out of her bag and glanced over at Light. He looked slightly irritated and ready to leave.

When they were dismissed she inconspicuously tried to follow behind Light and Ryuk. "Hyuk Hyuk! That was a very **interesting** ceremony, Light." Kagome mentally groaned. She hoped he wouldn't tell Light about her yet.

"Yagami-Kun."

Ryuga called out to Light causing him and the shinigami to stop. This wasn't good. Kagome couldn't stop or that would be suspicious.

She had just walked past the three when suddenly she felt a familiar presence come rushing towards her. Before she even had a chance to run to a secluded area, the laws of physics and gravity seemed to leave her body and she was flying through the air.

"Inuyasha! You can't just rush in and kidnap me like that on a crowded street!"

His golden eyes connected with hers. "Worry about that later. Right now Naraku is attacking the village. This is it."

Kagome's face flushed. This is it. Inuyasha's words echoed through her head as they traveled 500 years into the past. For all she knew she wouldn't have a future to come back to.

As they rushed through Inuyasha's Forest, smoke could be seen rising from the village. Kagome could already feel Naraku's taint and miasma increasing the closer they got. But when they got there, she nearly fell out of Inuyasha's arms.

Bodies of the villagers and children lay scattered around the ground. Blood seemed to stain the grass and dirt everywhere she looked. In the center of the village the evil half demon was elevated off of the ground with his tentacles, while Sango and Miroku desperately fought for their lives.

Kagome quickly jumped into the action. She ran to Kaede's hut, grabbed her arrows and immediately began to fire as many as she could towards the giant monster. This alerted him of her presence. "Miko! I was wondering where you were!" The happiness in his voice annoyed her to all end. "I got a present for you!" Without hesitation one of his tentacles suddenly threw something towards her.

Kagome's heart broke. There on the ground, all mangled and beaten up lay the corpse of Shippo. The little fox demon had been stabbed multiple times and bled to death. His eyes were still wide open with terror.

Standing up she shouted, "You monster!" All she felt was rage. This half demon had killed the little boy that had been like a son to her. There was no way she would ever forgive him.

But before she knew it, she blacked out.

&

L brought his thumb towards his mouth. Staring at the screen in front of him, he watched a tape that had been taken from the security camera outside of To-Oh University. The video on the screen went frame by frame, but even shooting up to 36 frames per second wasn't enough to capture whatever it was that had taken Miss Higurashi.

That's right. L had seen the red blur whiz by, taking the new college student with it. But that's all that appeared on the screen when he paused it. Three frames of red blur with what looked like long silver colored hair. Whatever it was, it had been fast enough to escape being caught on camera.

"Watari." L continued to stare at the paused screen as the older man came into the room. "What were you able to find out about Kagome Higurashi?"

"The only thing of interest with regards to Kagome is that throughout high school she contracted multiple diseases and was unable to attend classes. However, none of the hospitals in the area seemed to have had her checked in during that time period. The school also had no doctor's notes or excuses. Only the word of her mother and grandfather."

"I see." He rewound the tape and paused it on a frame with her facing the camera. She didn't look like she had had multiple diseases. In fact she looked very healthy and physically fit. For someone who had spent three years sitting in her house sick, she sure looked very slim and well kept…

"Make me a list of all the illnesses she was recorded to have contracted in the last four years."

"Right away sir." Watari quickly left the room, leaving L alone in the room.

Something wasn't right. Was this girl in alliance with Kira? She did know that he had been looking at evidence regarding the case. But she seemed to…innocent to be a part of Kira's crimes. Odds of her being in collusion with Kira are…less then one percent. She was another case completely.

L glanced at the door leading to the other room where Chief Yagami and the other task force members were currently investigating the Kira case. He decided that it would be best to keep Kagome out of this until he had a reason to bring her in. But he would be watching her never the less.

&

AN: Sorry it took so long guys. I had a rough last two weeks. One of my good friends and co-workers committed suicide last week, and then exams have been beastly. But it's over as of today. School is out, and summer has just begun! But I hope you liked the chapter! I've already started the next one! Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 4

Kagome's head was pounding. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up taking in her surroundings. She currently sat in a field, surrounded by multiple corpses. The smell of blood filled the air and stained the ground. Standing up, she tried to recall what had happened. This last thing she remembered was Shippo's lifeless body staring up at her in agony. After that, her mind went blank. Perhaps she would see something that would jog her memory if she walked about.

She hadn't walked very far when she heard the familiar voices of her friends Sango and Miroku calling out for her. The two ran towards the miko worried. "Lady Kagome! You are awake!"

"It would seem that way, yeah." Kagome smiled at them. "Where's Naraku?"

Her two companions looked at each other, and then at her perplexed. "You don't remember?" Sango asked. She shook her head. If she had, she wouldn't have asked.

Miroku cleared his throat. "After Naraku threw poor Shippo's body to the ground, you immediately began to attack him. The weirdest part was that you started to glow with holy energy and a force field was created pushing all of the living outside of this barrier."

Kagome stared in shock at the two. "I did that?" There was no way she would have been able to unleash that much energy. Sure, she had been training her miko powers the past couple years, but Inuyasha constantly continued to insult her abilities.

"It was amazing. You purified Naraku in less then twenty minutes." Her best friend quickly threw her arms around Kagome's shoulders in a hug and continued speaking. "We were all so worried about you, but we could only watch in horror as you guys fought to the death. I'm so glad you are alright."

But the rest of the demon slayer's words didn't reach Kagome. The idea that she, hardly twenty years old and a todai student from the future, had destroyed the most ruthless half demon of the feudal era. However, one thing bothered her. "How did I do it? And why can't I remember any of it?"

"Good question." Miroku glanced at Shippo's body that lay only a few feet away from them. "My theory is that after Naraku threw Shippo to the ground, his death triggered your rage. This rage, however, awakened your more dormant and powerful miko abilities, enabling you to easily destroy Naraku. The only reason you might not remember it is perhaps it was too much for your conscience state to handle, so it knocked you out and took over."

Everything Miroku said made sense. She glanced around the village again until her eyes fell upon the heart wrenching sight of Shippo. Quickly walking over to where her little boy lay, she picked him up and closed his terrified eyes. Tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should lay him to rest." Sango's soothing voice calmed her down a bit. Nodding, the three of them walked towards the Bone Eater's Well and began a mini ceremony for him. After a short eulogy by Miroku, they carved a tombstone for him and walked back towards the village to deal with the rest of the deceased.

As they arrived in the village, Kagome felt something tug at her senses. She saw a pile of ashes that she could only assume to be what remained of Naraku, seeing as severed tentacles also surrounded the pile. Reaching inside, she pulled out a completed Shikon No Tama. She couldn't help but recall their entire journey as she stared into the lustrous jewel. She remembered how Sango woefully took the jewel keeping Kohaku alive out of his back. Even when Kouga gave up the shards that gave him enhanced speed. She mentally thanked everyone's efforts in their journey. But that reminded her…

"Where is Inuyasha?" The half demon that brought her here hadn't been in sight since she blacked out. She couldn't even sense him.

Miroku first glanced at Sango and then at Kagome. "Not long after your one on one against Naraku began, Kikyou appeared and Inuyasha left with her."

"Oh." To be honest, this really didn't bother or upset Kagome. When it became clear to her that despite her efforts to gain the love of the half demon, and he did not return her feelings, she gave up. There was no point in chasing after someone who was just going to constantly run off with a half dead priestess.

"You don't think…" Sango warily looked at her two companions. They both knew what she was getting at. Inuyasha's constant threat of descending into hell with the earth and clay miko became evident with each passing day. And with Naraku destroyed, there was almost no doubt that he had no excuse to stay in the realm of the living if he could be in the afterlife with his beloved.

"I would say the probability is over ninety percent." Said Kagome having decided to put some of her statistics skills to good use. Besides, after taking multiple classes with him, she learned that Ryuga based everything off of percentages. She decided it would be okay to try. "The only reason he would stay would be to use the jewel."

They decided to forget about Inuyasha and Kikyou for now, and focus on the situation in front of them. The first thing they needed to do was bury those that had been killed. The next thing they needed to do was rebuild the village so that the surviving villagers could move on with their lives. It was going to be a long couple of days…

&

Kagome yawned as she walked on the campus of To-Oh University once again. She had been out of school for a week and regretted the absences. She missed so much in school that she didn't exactly understand what was going on in a majority of her classes. The only one she was doing well in was history. No surprise there. Perhaps she would need to find a tutor…

She was passing by the athletic fields when she noticed a crowd of people around the tennis courts. She decided to check it out, and wasn't shocked to see both Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga in an intense tennis match against one another. Without drawing any attention to herself, she quickly slid inside the fenced area and stood in the corner next to Ryuk.

"What are they doing?" The two not only looked like they were in an intense battle, but also like they were in deep thought. It was a rare combination to behold on a tennis court.

"I think they are challenging one another." Ryuk looked highly entertained by all of it. "But I wish that they wouldn't hit the ball so hard, one almost hit me earlier."

Kagome giggled. "Wouldn't it go through you anyway? You seem to be able to phase through most material things. So, why not a tennis ball?"

"It's the whole, projectile concept. When something comes flying at your face, you can't help but dodge still." Kagome nodded and decided not to press the matter. "But what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Ryuk's grin seemed to turn into a frown. "You've missed a week of school and after the entrance ceremony your earring nearly burned my head off. I had to leave the room so that Light wouldn't see me flipping out."

"Sorry about that. I was battling an evil half demon and I sort of lost control of my powers." Kagome glanced at the Jewel of Four Souls that now hung freely around her neck. She was doing her best to hide its aura. Who knew if shinigami could benefit from it?

"Demons are extinct. There's no way you could be battling a half one." Ryuk smiled knowing his logic was flawless. Being a death god, he would know of course.

Kagome giggled. "That just goes hand in hand with that explanation I still owe you, that's all. We still need to arrange a time to meet with one another in private. Without the presence of your owner."

Ryuk frowned again. "Light is not my owner. I could easily write his name in my death note and end this whole thing."

"But you won't. You're bored remember? Besides, you follow him around like a little lost puppy, probably getting apples for treats." Kagome smirked at him. He only stood in silence, knowing that no matter what he said back, she would have an even better come back then before.

Without warning, Ryuga struck the tennis ball sending it straight towards the two. Kagome simply tilted to the right as the ball slammed into the fence where her head used to be, causing the shinigami to jump nearly a foot into the air in surprise. This alerted the two of her presence. Light glanced at Kagome then at Ryuk. By the look on his face, he was confused as to why Ryuk was standing so close to another human.

Ryuga, on the other hand, brought his thumb near his lips once again. He quickly looked at the light pole, used to illuminate the courts at night. Puzzled at this, Kagome looked at the top of the pole too. A security camera was perched in the corner between the two lights. She mentally cursed herself for getting caught on tape. If someone watched that and saw her lips moving with no one standing next to her, they were going to think she was crazy. If worse comes to worse she could just say she was singing to herself.

But this only helped to confirm one thing for her. Ryuga was in fact a detective of some sorts. First using an alias as wild as Hideki Ryuga, and then using security cameras. But there was no way he was investigating her. He had no previous knowledge of her attending the two's tennis match. So that meant he had to be investigating Light. At least he was on the right track as to who Kira is. If that is the case he's working on.

She decided she would wait to see who would make the first move. If Ryuga wanted to talk, she would wait for him to come to her. And it was only a matter of time before Ryuk spilled the beans about her to Light. Nonetheless, she wouldn't move first.

Let them come to her.

&

AN: Thanks for your patience guys. I love reading all of your reviews that you send in! I hope you liked this chapter! I know I sort of dipped out on the fight scene. I'm just not that awesome at writing them. There will be one coming up in my other story _Another Day_. So I apologized if I disappointed some of you. I know I updated this time pretty fast, but that's because I won't be able to update again until next week due to me attending CJI this Wednesday to Sunday. But I will be taking my laptop with me to work on the next chapter along with my broadcast videos. So please Review this chapter! The more you do, the sooner the next chapter will go up I can guarantee, because you guys motivate me so much! I also got a beta reader too! She's amazingly wonderful! I love you amagaeru!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Without further delay, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 5

L sat comfortably on his feet in one of the hotel's multiple armchairs. He had recovered the surveillance tape from the security camera in the tennis courts, and was not surprised by Miss Higurashi's odd behavior. She spoke and giggled to herself as if she was having a conversation with someone.

He hated the fact that the camera was so far away. Had it been zoomed in a little closer, he would have been able to read her lips, or find someone else who could. Granted, how many security cameras will strictly point to a single corner of a tennis court?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly turned off the television. "Yes, what is it?"

The door opened slightly and Ukita's head came into sight. "We have the latest report of the criminals who've died of a heart attack. We also would like to discuss Miss Naomi Misora."

Naomi Misora…It was saddening to learn of her disappearance. He hadn't seen her since the Los Angeles BB murder cases… because of her he developed an interest in capoeira. "Yes come have a seat." And without hesitation, he unfolded from his position and entered the room along with the rest of the task force.

&

Kagome was sore. Rebuilding the village was taking forever and was having a toll on her body. She used this as an excuse to draw a hot bubble bath. It was heaven. The warmth soothed her muscles and helped her relax for the first time in over two weeks. If only time could stand still…

"Sis! Sis!" Souta's voice interrupted her only time of peace. Her twenty minutes of tranquilly ruined by her little brother. Boy would there be hell to pay for this. "You have to see what's on TV!

Sighing she took her time getting out of the bathtub. It was probably nothing after all. This was her younger brother she was talking about. She put on a bathrobe and slowly sauntered down stairs. However, her expectations of seeing the power rangers in an epic battle turned out to be false.

Instead, a white noise like background covered the screen with the name Kira written in gothic font. Her heart seemed to stop when she saw this. A disguised voice could be heard with the broadcast. _"I know the face of the director general and can easily take his life. But if L is chosen instead…He is to appear on Sakura TV in four days, on the six PM news and speak for a 10-minute period. I will be the judge of whether this person shown is L. If I determine this person is not L, I will take the lives of several police chiefs worldwide as compensation. Lying to me will cost you dearly. I will say this yet again-I do not want to take the lives of innocent people. You have four days. Think it over, and think well." _

Kagome regretted that she took her time coming down from the bathroom. How could she miss something like this? She would have to check the rest of the broadcast online. "Souta, what happened while I was away this time?"

Souta grinned up at her. "Well you've heard of Kira right? Well four days ago he sent a tape like this one to the station and had them air it. Basically it said he wanted the police to work with him to create a just world or something like that." The excitement in his voice worried her a little bit. "But the police said no! And you heard what he was going to do. Kira is so cool." He said the last part in awe.

She was shocked at what had just come out of his mouth. How could her little brother admire someone like this? She needed to stop leaving as much. "You're wrong." She stated sternly gaining his attention. "Although he is killing criminals, Kira is a murder who needs to be stopped."

She didn't wait for Souta's response. She quickly walked up to room to get dressed. The first week she disappears, Ryuga starts watching her like a hawk. The next week she's gone and she misses Kira announcing himself to the world. But…

Something was off. She knew that Light Yagami was Kira because of Ryuk and that idiot dropping his death note. But this seemed different. Light was too smart to do something like this. Sending in tapes to a television station could easily be traced back to him. Besides, Light was following a strict course of only killing criminals. The TV Kira was threatening to take the lives of innocent individuals.

Kagome suddenly paled. Oh god please let there be only one stupid shinigami who let a human get a hold of their death note. She groaned. The odds seemed pretty stacked against her. Trying to calm herself down she began to think of ways she could figure out whether there were two Kira's or only one.

Her face developed a smile. She supposed she could always look out for another shinigami. After all she has the advantage of being able to see them, while others cannot. She initially said she wasn't going to approach any one, but if she wanted information on who to look for, she was going to need a lead. Her smile quickly turned into a grin. And she knew just the person.

&

"Ryuzaki." Watari entered the room without asking for L's approval. He was one of the few individuals that L was able to trust. "This letter came to the school for you."

"Thank you." L took the letter that Watari held out to him. He was shocked however, when he saw that the return address was Kagome Higurashi. He quickly opened the envelope and began to read.

_April 17__th__  
Dear Ryuga,_

_Lately, I've been missing quite a bit of school due to illnesses and I've been falling behind in a lot of my classes. I don't know exactly how busy you are, but I was hoping you might be able to tutor me or catch me up in the classes I'm failing. I'm having trouble with my Law Related education class. I hope you can help!_

_Thanks,  
Kagome Higurashi_

The first thing he noticed was that the letter was dated for April 17th, the day of Kira's second broadcast. The second thing that jumped out at him was all her illnesses. The odds of her being sick for a week, then completely healthy for a day (based off what he saw form the tennis security tapes), then sick for another week, was highly unlikely. The final thing he couldn't help but notice was that she said she was failing multiple classes, but specifically mentioned law related.

His thumb rested gently on his bottom lip. Perhaps Kagome Higurashi was smarter then he thought. The more he looked into it, the more suspicious she seemed. He already decided that she was not in alliance with Kira, but…did she know something?

&

AN: Thanks again for all the reviews guys! I'm sorry it's so short. I was at the Carolina Journalism Institute last week and was super busy! We had to create a micro site about summer jobs. If you're interested you can check it out! The address is on my profile page. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty proud of it.

Any who, I've already written the next chapter to make up for this one. My beta reader is reading it tonight or tomorrow so hopefully it will be up soon. But please review! I can guarantee if you do I will wanna update faster!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

It took a few days for Kagome to hear back from Ryuga. The letter arrived around three o'clock and was separate from the rest of the post. She was shocked that he agreed to help her, she had been certain that he would decline. He also put a time and place for their first tutoring session. The weird part is that the address was a hotel, and it had a room number as well.

Oh well. Kagome sighed. While waiting to hear back from Ryuga another, better produced Kira video aired on Sakura TV. This one claimed to be the real Kira, and did not agree with the 'fake Kira' who killed innocent people. It had been two days since that tape aired, and so far no other videos were aired.

Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she grabbed her math book and her law book then headed for the door. The letter stated that a taxi would come pick her up and bring her to the hotel. Also, that when she got there, someone would escort her to the room. The whole thing seemed pretty overdone to her.

It was no surprise that a cab sat waiting for her when she reached the bottom of the shrine stairs. It did not take long for them to reach the hotel. She stared in awe as she entered the hotel. It was a nice five star, in which the floor was shinny enough to see her reflection and dozens of chandeliers adorned the ceiling.

Her escort turned out to the be same gentleman that was Ryuga's driver from school on the day Inuyasha decided to abduct her. They boarded the elevator and went up the fifth floor, room five hundred and twenty-seven. He quickly let her in, and announced her arrival. She looked at her watch, Six o'clock exactly.

Ryuga stood slightly hunched over as she entered the room and he looked like he hadn't slept for days. He was barefoot as usual, and it seemed that he was wearing the same clothes he had the day of the freshman entrance ceremony. "Welcome Miss Higurashi."

"It's Kagome." She quickly responded. He motioned for her to follow him into yet another room where they both sat at a large desk with two rolling chairs. "Thanks for helping me out Ryuga. I really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." He glanced over at her as she cracked open her math text book to the chapter on parametric equations. "Before we get started, I must inquire as to why you've been missing so much class."

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes; it was like he was trying to announce that he was suspicious of her. "Well like I said in my letter, I've been really sick. I get that way every now and then. It used to be a lot worse when I was in high school."

"Hm, that's sad." He replied as if he didn't care at all. "Do you mind me asking what you had come down with that made you miss for two weeks?"

"Not at all, I suppose, as my tutor, you have a right to know why my grades are so poor." She raced through her mind to try and find a good illness to use. She used the first illness that came to her mind and didn't sound completely stupid. "I had mono." She tried to say in a believable manor.

"I find that hard to believe." He said it so softly she almost thought she had imagined it.

"You don't believe me?" Kagome felt herself begin to panic, it's not like she had anything major to hide except for the whole being able to travel through time thing.

"Mononucleosis generally plagues the body for a month. And even the side effects from having the illness leaves one tired and exhausted." He stated in a matter of fact manner.

Well wasn't he smart? "Perhaps I'm a fast healer." She was not in the mood to try and defend having an illness she had never had before.

"Another thing that makes me feel as if you are not being truthful is that usually an individual will only get mono once or twice in their life." He turned to face her, with his feet still in the chair. "According to your high school records, you missed school for having mono three times. If you really had it again, that would make four times. You look too healthy to have had it that many times, if you've even had it once."

Kagome gulped and mentally cursed her grandfather for trying to use the same excuse so many times. And this action must have verified that she had been lying because Ryuga immediately smiled at her in victory. "Fine. I wasn't sick, but I wasn't just skipping either. I had something very important that I had to do."

"Well, I will make you a deal." Ryuga's victorious smile had yet to falter. "I won't disprove your mono claim if you answer a few questions."

"Blackmailing me?" She looked at her textbook and realized that she probably wasn't going to get the tutoring that she actually needed tonight. Closing it she sighed. "Fine, I accept."

"At our entrance exams I asked you if you believed in shinigami and you said yes." He looked at the clock that now read 6:10. "Why do you believe in shinigami?"

This question threw her for a loop. Why was he bringing up a conversation they had when they first met? Sure the two Kiras were currently being followed by shinigami but there was no way Ryuga would know that. "Well first of all, as I'm sure you already know, I live on a shrine. Believe it or not I'm a priestess." She debated whether or not to tell him the next part. "Besides, I've met one."

Ryuga's eyes widened and he leaned in closer to her. "Have you seen any of the Kira broadcasts on Sakura TV?"

"I've listened to them, yeah." She said blushing and leaning back at the sudden closeness of her strange classmate. "Generally after they have been aired on the internet."

"And what do you think of them?"

"Honestly," she turned away from him and crossed her arms. "These two Kiras are getting on my nerves. With one pledging for a perfect and just world, while the other kills innocent people, they're both bogus."

"I agree." Ryuga said softly. "This shinigami…is he responsible for Kira's powers?"

"Kira's powers, yes. But Kira's acts are all his own. The shinigami doesn't tell him who to kill and who not to kill. He just stands by and observes. He finds humans interesting."

"He? The shinigami has a gender?" Ryuga tilted his head in curiosity.

"Of course. Humans have genders, why not death gods?" Kagome couldn't remember when she had decided she was going to open up to her classmate she hadn't seen in over a week. But he was easy to talk to.

"Does he have a name?"

"Just as humans have a name so does he. His name is Ryuk. I don't know about the other Kira though. I know they have a shinigami but I haven't seen them yet." Kagome put her elbow on the desk and propped her head up. "It seems they have gotten stupid over the past years."

This comment didn't go unnoticed by Ryuga. "You talk as if you've known Ryuk for a long time."

"I technically have." She said as she twiddled with the silver chain and heart earring that hung from her right ear. "We met a little over five hundred years ago." Her eyes met Ryuga's incredulous stare. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true."

"One last question." His stare hadn't faltered and his voice sounded flat. "Do gods of death like apples?"

Kagome giggled recalling the notes that he had at their entrance ceremony. "I'm not sure about all gods of death, but Ryuk does. That's how we met. He kept stealing them from a village and terrifying them. It was my job to get rid of him."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Kagome guessed that he had no other questions of her for the moment, but she did have something she wanted to verify. "Well Mr. Detective, you're L, right?"

Her question didn't seem to faze him at all. He just continued to look at her. It was like he was mentally debating which answer he was going to give. It didn't matter to Kagome. Either way she knew he was. She almost accepted his silence as a yes until he responded. "I am L."

She nodded and gathered her things. The time was now seven in the evening and she didn't want to get home too late. "Well, L, you're secret is safe with me, and if you find anymore information on the second Kira I would like to know." She headed towards the door.

"Kagome." The classmate now known as L called after her. "Is it alright if I request your presence another time?"

She smiled back at him. Truth was she had enjoyed spending the time just talking to Ryuga rather then discussing math. "I look forward to it."

Without another word she stepped out the door and into the elevator. She didn't know why but she honestly couldn't wait to spend time with the famous detective again. Perhaps he was interesting to her. The elevators dinged as it reached the lobby floor. The next thing on her list was to talk to Ryuk.

When she walked out the door she was surprised to see the same escort standing with the car door open. "He requested that I take you home."

"Thank you." She said and stepped into the car and he quickly shut the door. There was no doubt in her mind that Ryuga and her would be able to bring down Light and the other Kira in no time.

&

AN: Alright guys another chapter done! In case anyone has been following along in the manga to this story, if you paid close attention the time of their tutoring session is the exact time L planned for the second Kira's broadcast about showing each other's shinigami to air. So Kagome hasn't seen it yet.

Another thing is, in case your wondering why L didn't flat out ask Kagome if Ryuk was following Light around specifically or if Light was Kira is because to be honest I wrote this chapter completely forgetting about that and I couldn't find the right stop to fit it in here. So they will probably discuss it next time they speak. Sorry that's the authoress' fault!

Regardless please review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't know if you noticed, but I made it so that last times meeting between L and Kagome took place during the second Kira broadcast where she talks of shinigami. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 7

Kagome sat bored in her history class. She didn't understand why she needed to take the class when she had practically lived it. Sure she hadn't been there for all of it, but she had been for some of it. Which reminded her, where was the book about her defeating the evil half demon trying to take over the country?

Sighing, she glanced over at the empty seat next to her. L was absent as usual, and not one of the teachers ever seemed to question his absence either. Surly the students had, but even they didn't say anything major.

Her eyes suddenly shifted to the front of the room where Light Yagami sat. He always looked as bored as she was, but always seemed to understand what was going on in class. He was way too perfect. She couldn't help but wonder what their class would do if they knew that Mr. To-Oh was in fact Kira.

Speaking of Kira, she scanned the classroom looking for a certain shinigami, but to no avail, the little lap dog was nowhere to be seen. She still needed to speak to him about everything before he said anything to his retainer. The only reason she was pretty sure he hadn't yet is that Light hadn't killed her yet.

When the bell rang, it would have been an understatement to say she was shocked to see Light requesting a word with her. If anything, she was scared to death. Had Ryuk gone and opened his big, clown mouth after all? Or had he just figured it out on his own? She gulped as the two of them walked down the hallway.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome felt like the nervousness in her voice would give her away.

"Well, a group of us are getting together to go to a concert at the Note Blue in Aoyama on the twenty second, and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

His voice and manner seemed innocent enough, and since it was a group of people, it was not like she would have to worry about being cornered or anything like that. She didn't see any harm in attending. After all, it would be an excuse to see Ryuk again and could prove to help to put a stop to Kira's shenanigans.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" She smiled up at him trying to be as believable as possible. By this time they reached the main entrance to the gate, and she wasn't surprised to see Ryuk hanging around waiting for Light. When Light wasn't looking, she nodded toward Ryuk to acknowledge his existence.

After the two of them walked off down the street, she was shocked to see the familiar nice car belonging to Ryuga and his escort, Watari, pull up in front of her. Getting out of the car, he opened the passenger side indicating for her to get in. Luckily for her, most of the students had already left so no one would see her disappear in the lavish vehicle.

"L has requested your presence." The older gentleman said while making eye contact with her through the mirror. She just nodded and decided to enjoy the ride to the familiar hotel.

This would be the third time now they've met. Last time they met, it was because she really did need help in math. As much as he wanted to ask her more questions she demanded that he tutor her first and that next time they would discuss Kira. Good for her though since she actually did well on her latest math test, barely squeezing by.

Going up to room five hundred and twenty-seven again, she dropped her books at the door, knowing she wouldn't need them. Walking into the other room, Ryuga sat on the two-person couch on his feet staring at her. "You got your math test back today."

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah I did really good, thank you so much!" She sat down on the couch next to him.

"You made a seventy two." He picked up a cup filled with coffee and took a sip. "That's a terrible grade."

"Hey! It's good compared to my past grades!" She grabbed a second cup that sat on table obviously meant for her and put a few sugar cubes in it. "I was really proud of that grade." Kagome had even put it on her refrigerator to show it off at home.

"Well, tonight we will be discussing both Kira and your math. This shinigami…" She watched as he took over ten sugar cubes and put them into his cup, nearly supersaturating the liquid. "Have you seen him again?"

"Just around. No where in particular."

"Is he ever with one specific person when you see him."

"Not really. He's generally by himself hanging about." This wasn't a lie. Whenever she had seen Ryuk he was generally off to the side by himself somewhere.

"I see." This was obviously an answer that he didn't want to hear. "Do you know Light Yagami?"

"Not very well, but he did invite me to go to Aoyoma with him and some friends on the twenty-second though." She eyed a plate of chocolate that sat on the center of the table.

"You're going right?" He took a sip of the liquefied substance that could no longer be called coffee.

"Yeah, I told him I'd go." Without permission she picked up one of the chocolates and began to unpeel the paper wrapping.

"Take a look at this." He grabbed the chocolate from her and replaced it with a slip of paper with a list of dates and notes.

Kagome glared at him as he ate the chocolate she had taken the time to unwrap and then looked at the journal entry. Only the last few dates stuck out at her: the one on the twenty-eighth confirming shinigami, and the one on the twenty-second showing off their notebooks in Aoyama.

"Light is on our task force trying to find this imposter and stop them, as well as finding the true Kira. Another agent of ours will be going as well that he knows about, but I would like you to keep an eye out as well."

She thought it was ironic that Kira was on the team investigating him. "I take it, you suspect Light?"

He glanced at her while taking another chocolate. "The probability of him being Kira is less then five percent, but it's still not zero, so I need to be cautious."

Try one hundred percent, she thought. "So Light's just going to think that I'm part of the group, while in fact, I'll be just as much a secret agent as he is?"

"Exactly. Think you're up for it?" He asked while unwrapping his chocolate.

"Sounds like fun." She stated happily. Without warning she stole L's chocolate for herself, earning a glare from the great detective.

"I might have you join the task force if you do well in Aoyama." He sounded upset due to losing his delectable candy. He quickly grabbed another one and ate it. "For now I think we need to work on that terrible math grade of yours."

Kagome stuck her lips out in a pout. "It was not terrible."

But Ryuga just rolled his eyes. "Watari." He called on his elder companion, who in only a few moments entered the room with her math book and paper. "Let's get started."

Kagome groaned. Now she regretted requesting the freshman representative to tutor her. His sessions were pure hell, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was probably going to make her practice until she received higher then a ninety on the next test.

&

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter Guys! I have the next one ready to go as well, but you have to review first! So I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for my beta to come home! But she's back for a week or two and I'm writing up a storm before she has to leave again! So another round of applause to amagaeru!

Thanks again! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&  
5/22  
Aoyama

Kagome waited patiently with a few other students for Light to arrive. She was glad when he finally arrived with another guy who she could only assume was the other task force agent. She had to stop herself from giggling at Ryuk trailing lazily behind them upside down.

"So this is my cousin, Taro. This is his first time in Tokyo, and he wanted to check out all the sites with us." Kagome thought he looked unusually nervous for a police officer. Granted he was rather young looking. She couldn't help but think maybe this was one of his first cases. "And he's also looking for a girlfriend, so if anyone wants to volunteer…"

"Hey Light…" The group laughed at the two 'cousins'. His eyes scanned the group of college students. She giggled when his eyes met hers, causing him to blush. So he was a young police officer who had never had a girlfriend? Fun times.

When the group finally started moving, Kagome slowed her pace so that she was at the back of the group near Ryuk. Unfortunately, cousin Taro was thinking the same thing and ended up right next to her. Now she would have to wait to speak with the shinigami. But this did give her a chance to mess with the cop.

"So Taro, how are you two related?"

"Well you see…" he mentally struggled on what to say. "Our mother's were sisters."

"Oh I see." She smiled at him causing him to blush again; L was so going to hate her for messing with his agent. "So what was it like growing up with Light?"

His face flushed. "Well...I…uh…" He was at a loss for words. "He was always everyone's favorite for being so smart. I think even my mom would want him for kid."

She mentally laughed at his attempt. "But who wouldn't want you? You're so cute."

His face turned so red that he looked like a cherry. Immediately excusing himself, he made his way back towards the front of the group leaving her alone with the death god. "Hyuk. Hyuk. You know, that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, be quiet." She whispered so that the rest of the group wouldn't hear her talking to thin air. "He was a bad actor anyway." She noticed a café coming up and suddenly remembered how hungry she was. She hoped there was food at this Note Blue place.

Looking inside to savor the good-looking food, she gasped when she saw another shinigami inside standing next to a young girl with short black hair and glasses. She quickly averted her gaze so that she wouldn't notice her staring. If this really was the second Kira, all she needed was her face to kill her.

When she glanced back over her shoulder towards the café she saw the two of the leaving in the opposite direction. She shuddered as the group continued on towards the Note Blue. She could only imagine how things will change once the second Kira makes contact with Light.

"I take it you saw those two." Ryuk walked next to her as though he were a part of the group too. "I wonder what Light will think about all this."

"Are you going to tell him?" She whispered just as 'Taro' glanced back at her.

"Probably not. I'm just here to observe remember?" He decided to stop walking and begin hovering over Light again leaving Kagome by herself.

Separating herself a little more from the group she spotted the nearest security and gave L a smile accompanied by a peace sign. Hopefully Ryuga was enjoying their little show.

&

L frowned at the screen in front of him. Why did Matsuda always have to mess everything up? The task force had been watching the security cameras, and every shot of Kagome had been blocked by 'cousin Taro'. Even the ones when they spoke with one another.

Well…almost every shot. He smiled at the shot of Kagome giving a peace sign towards him. He wondered if any of the other task force members had noticed, but based off their tired expressions he would say probably not.

To him, Kagome was in fact, an interesting girl. She claimed to be able to see shinigami and to have met one five hundred years ago. This was not realistic. But she seemed to be so confident in her answers the other day, and she had definitely been talking to someone on the tennis courts. She just wasn't the crazy, talk to yourself, type.

In fact, this entire case seemed to confuse him. Not just Kagome. The fact, this Kira person was able to kill without making direct contact, completely baffled him. Yet, both Kiras were able to accomplish this, so this was just something he was going to have to accept.

For now they would have to wait until after the twenty-fourth, when the team would investigate in Shibuya.

&  
5/25

Kagome was bored. It was her birthday and she had nothing to do. She spent most of the day with her family, going out for a nice lunch and just spending quality time together. But now that it was going on nighttime, and she was bored out of her mind.

For now, she was surfing the web. Checking up on the Kira websites had become a hobby of hers after the whole Lind L. Tailor scam L pulled on ABCN. So far, nothing was new, it was all the same old, same old, praise Kira for killing criminals spiel.

The one thing about the Internet that bugged the crap out of her, were those little pop up advertisements that interrupted whatever it was you were looking at. She mentally cringed, when one promoting the next month's issue of "Eighteen" appeared on the screen.

However, she didn't immediately 'x' it out as she did most other ads. Something in this one caught her eye. From the side of the picture she noticed a familiar bony white arm. Deciding to verify the disturbing thought that this model was the second Kira, she typed in Misa Amane's name into the search engine.

Under the images section of the search, some recent photos of the young model had been posted that had been taken at a distance; the shinigami, she had seen in Aoyama, accompanied her in every one.

Unfortunately, for the time traveling miko, shinigami really had gotten dumber over the last five hundred years. Giving a death note to a blonde model? Shaking her head, she tried to free her mind of the stereotype of blonde models being dumb. After all, she had had a good disguise in Aoyama. Even L wouldn't have been able to recognize her

As she clicked onto another page, something else popped up on her screen. It suddenly turned into the white noise screen with a gothic letter L in the center. It surprised her so much she almost fell out of the computer chair.

"Kagome." A computerized version of L's voice echoed through her room. "Watari is here to pick you up."

Sighing, she got up and headed for the door. So he was able to hack into her computer. Why couldn't he be normal and call the house phone? Or just ring the doorbell? Was he really that paranoid?

Getting into the car, the two took the familiar route to the usual hotel, room five hundred and twenty-seven. Without even greeting her host, she sat down on the couch next to him. "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you again."

"Well, you really are a pain to get a hold of." He stated. Suddenly, he pulled out a wrapped box from beside the couch. "That's why I got you this. Consider it a birthday present."

Kagome stared at the box that had just been handed to her. Wow, he had really gotten her a present. Untying the ribbon around the box, she opened it to reveal a cell phone. Taking it in her hands gingerly, she looked up at Ryuga. "Thank you so much."

Without warning she quickly enveloped the detective in a hug. When she pulled away he turned his head away from her. "Yes, well, it's for me to be able to keep in contact with you at all times. My number's already in there, and I have yours."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Figured he would say it was for business rather then for a friend. Oh well. He'd get over his detached nature sooner or later.

"Did you see anything in Aoyama?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes actually!" She leaned towards him a little. "I saw another shinigami! And…" Kagome grabbed his laptop that sat open on the table in front of him. "I know who the second Kira is."

She flipped the laptop around to show L the profile page of Misa Amane. He stared at the screen and then at her. "A teenage model?"

"I can't see it in the professional shots, but when I look at photos taken by fans." She typed on the computer pulling up a few examples. "The shinigami can be seen next to her." She pointed to where the death god hovered next to Misa in the picture.

"I don't see anything." He said staring intently at the spot she pointed to.

"I know _you_ can't. But I can."

He looked at her curiously. "So shinigami can be caught on camera." His voice sounded as though he was still in disbelief.

"Of course. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're invisible." After all, she could see them right?

"Very well, I will look into it." She smiled at him, knowing she was right. Getting up she headed towards the door. "Kagome." Once again, he stopped her as she was leaving. "I don't appreciate you messing with the task force members. Especially one's like Matsuda."

She giggled. "Sorry about that Ryuga. I'll try to not let it happen again." Without saying another word, she left the hotel room.

&

AN: To answer one question, yes the story line will eventually change thanks to Kagome being here, but for now, it's stickin to the manga. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 9

Kagome was shocked when she walked towards the cafeteria for lunch and saw her good friend, Ryuga sitting on a bench with a book in his hands. Last she knew he wasn't coming out in public because he was worried about being killed. Regardless, she decided to sit on the bench next to him.

"It turns out you were right." He stated monotonously without looking away from his book. "An examination of Amane's room produced cat hair, cosmetic products, and clothing fibers similar to those found in the adhesive of the envelopes the second Kira used to mail the tapes, along with other evidence."

"Yes!" Kagome internally cheered to herself. "I knew it!"

"Well, while your detective skills have proved reliable thus far, your math grade hasn't." He smiled up at her for the first time since she could remember.

She blushed in what she thought was embarrassment. "You didn't start helping me until the end of the semester! Of course my grade was still going to be low…" A sixty-eight low…if she didn't bring it up she was going to fail the course, and ultimately flunk out of To-Oh.

The talk of low math grades was interrupted however, when they noticed Light Yagami coming towards them with Takada. Spotting the two, he excused himself from Takada and walked towards them.

"Kagome, can I talk to Yagami-kun alone?" L glanced at her from behind his book.

"But-" she began to protest. When was she going to be able to be apart of the task force for real? Sure she didn't mind all the alone time she got with the famous detective, but she still wanted to be apart of the group. But Ryuga quickly shook his head. "Fine. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Getting up, she slowly began to walk towards the lunch hall. Knowing they were to preoccupied to notice her anymore, she darted behind the nearest bunch of trees, and stealthily made her way back towards the boys.

"…I've told Yagami-san, the task force members, and the other Ls, to assume that 'Light Yagami is Kira'!" She over heard Ryuga say to Light. "Oh? I didn't tell you? I'm not the only one who calls himself L. Let's just say that L is a whole group of investigators."

Kagome knew that Light was probably panicking by now, but she felt a little hurt. Ryuga hadn't told her that there were other Ls. Sure they hadn't been seeing each other that long, but he seemed to trust her more then Light. Kagome didn't realize that she had stopped paying attention to the two until she heard them start of towards the cafeteria for cake.

Scrambling to her feet, she started after them. They had only gone a few feet when a voice rang out through the yard. "Light!! There you are!!" They all turned around to see the model Misa Amane standing there. "I have a shoot near here, so I came by! Though I have to be back before 2 o'clock. So anyone can just walk onto this campus…"

Kagome stepped behind Ryuga, who was currently staring at the young blonde model. However, she was currently staring straight at the female-like shinigami. She was a more terrifying shinigami in person, in her opinion.

Oblivious to Kagome's presence the three continued on in conversation. "One of your friend's Light? He's really unique and cool! I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hideki Ryuga." He said as he started towards the girl. He continued to stare at her as though he were inspecting her.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?" Misa looked so confused at being told a different name then what she could see with the shinigami eyes. Kagome had nearly forgotten about the eyes until she said this.

"Yeah. He's got the same name as that idol singer, funny isn't it?" He said quickly while putting his hands on Misa's shoulders.

Surely, the great L had noticed the two's strange behavior. By the way he was staring at Misa, she was certain that Ryuga was going to say something. "Yagami-kun…I'm so jealous."

Kagome had the same shocked reaction as Ryuk. What was he saying? He actually found her attractive? "I've been a huge fan since the March issue of 'Eighteen'." L continued.

"Really?! I'm so happy!" Misa brought her hands together in delight. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl. The more she spoke the more the miko disliked the girl.

Suddenly, it wasn't just Kagome and Ryuga that noticed the model, but many other students on campus became aware of her presence as well. It was long before a small crowd formed around her, with them in the center. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed Ryuga's hand reach out towards Misa's behind, and then quickly behind his back.

Misa was quick to call out the action. "Hey! Who just touched my butt?!"

"How imprudent! That's unforgiveable! I shall catch the culprit! " Kagome glared at the oh-so-great detective that just committed the crime he was hunting the criminal for. She decided that this was too much for her, and she started to head off campus for lunch.

She hadn't made it far when Misa's shinigami approached her. "You can see me can't you?" Her voice was surprisingly soft for a terrifying death god.

Sighing she replied. "Yes, I can see you."

"Why is that?"

"Miko." It was the simplest reply she could give, and the shinigami must have understood what she was because when Kagome turned around, she was back with Misa. She watched curiously as the model was dragged off by her manager.

Following the two off campus, she wasn't surprised to see a bigger man come up behind Misa, and take her into a police car. Kagome smiled. So L decided to act on the evidence they found, eh? This was good news to her.

Oh well. She had about half an hour before her psychology class. Heading towards the nearest café, she began to think about what her next course of action should be.

&

Kagome sat irritated on her bed. It had been three days since she last heard from L. She hadn't even heard what happened to Amane. It wasn't fair that she was the reason behind Misa's arrest, and she couldn't even be apart of what was going on in the task force.

Grabbing the phone that she hadn't touched since receiving it, she dialed the only number that was in its contacts. "Hello?" Ryuga's bored voice answered the phone.

"It's Kagome."

"Yes, I know." Kagome twitched her eyebrow. Sure he was used to caller ID, but she wasn't…

"When do I get to come see you again?" She tried her best not to sound to needy.

"I told you I would call when I was ready for you to come to task force." He whispered into the phone. He must be with the other members… "Besides, Amane hasn't spoken since she got here. So you aren't missing anything."

"Oh okay…" For some reason, she was more disappointed by the fact that she couldn't be there with him and the task force, then Misa not talking.

The phone was silent for a few minutes. Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted to be there, but he didn't want her there yet. She sighed into the phone.

"Listen," his voice suddenly came on the line again. "I promise that I will call you in when something new develops. Then you can meet the rest of the team."

She knew that he couldn't see her, but she still smiled into the receiver. "Okay. Thanks."

Without saying goodbye, the two hung up. She tried not to say goodbye too often. When she did, it always just felt sad.

While staring outside her window, she noticed a familiar shinigami flying around outside. She made her way outside, taking a few apples with her when she passed through the kitchen. Taking one of the apples, she chucked it at Ryuk, knowing that he made it so that apples wouldn't phase through him.

At the last minute he turned to face her, causing the apple to hit him square in the face. Within seconds, the death god was standing in front of the miko. "Kagome, why would you do that?!"

"Well, I thought you might want some apples." She said as innocently as possible.

Ryuk grinned at her. "At lease you were thinking about me. I forgive you." He said taking an apple from her.

"I also had another reason for stopping you." She started as she watched Ryuk devour the apple in only a few seconds. "I want you to take me to see Light."

He stared at her for a second before taking another apple. "Alright. I don't know if he'll want to see you."

"Oh he'll want to know about me. Have you said anything to him?"

"You should know by now that I don't volunteer information to Light. I'm just here for the entertainment." He tried to reach for the last apple but she pulled away.

"You can have this when I get to meet with Light." She grinned at him. He frowned, obviously not liking the new fangled torture she was putting him through.

But without another word, the two started off towards the Yagami household. It didn't take long for them to get there, and Kagome waited patiently outside while Ryuk announced her arrival to the freshman representative.

&

AN: Hope you liked the chapter guys! I've already started the next one! Sooner you review the sooner I will send the next one to my beta reader to update! Thanks! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in each series.

&

Chapter 10

To say that Light Yagami was shocked would be an understatement. Most people would be surprised to see a death god in their room. But what startled him was what the shinigami had to say. "What?" He said angrily.

Ryuk just chuckled. "There's someone outside who wants to talk to you."

Light's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "And they told you this?'

"Yes, they did." Ryuk's clown-like grin was starting to irritate Light even more then he already was. "Now hurry up and go get them." Now why was Ryuk in such a hurry for him to see whoever it is that wanted to see him?

Going down the stairs, he opened the door. What caused him even greater shock, was that it was Kagome Higurashi that stood before him on the doorstep with an apple in one hand. That explains why Ryuk wanted him to answer the door so badly and only further verified that she knew Ryuk.

"Who is it Light?" Sayu came around the corner. Of course, his annoying little sister always had to be around at the worst moments. When she saw Kagome at the door, she only grinned. "Wow, Light. You're really popular with the girls."

"Sayu," Light said in his big brother tone, "Kagome's a classmate of mine from school."

"Yep! I'm here to get a little tutoring for history class!" Kagome winked at Light, confusing him a little. Now he wondered if she had a connection with Ryuk, or if she came to spend time with him. He was more then likely reading to far into this.

Inviting her up to his room, she skipped up the stairs past him and into his room. He paused at the top of the stairs. How did she know which one was his?

What intrigued him even more was that when he walked into his room, she sat chatting with Ryuk, as if he were a normal every day person. Shutting the door behind him, he stood with his arms crossed observing the two.

Kagome stood on his bed dangling an apple in the air, with Ryuk on the ground below her, reaching for the apple. "Kagome! Stop being cruel!"

She laughed at him. "Come on, Ryuk! Why don't you just fly up and get it? Don't tell me the big bad death god can't fly anymore!"

Light chuckled a bit at their antics. Kagome was humorous, and some how knew that Ryuk absolutely loved apples. And she was pretty…

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Both Kagome and Ryuk had matching earrings of a chain and silver heart. They wore them on opposite ears, but Kagome had matched it with a regular heart stud earring to put in her other ear. Ryuk had been wearing that earring since Light had met him. Now he was really interested in Kagome.

After she finally let Ryuk have his apple, she sat on the bed and watched the shinigami eat it in delight. She then glanced over to him. "Sorry for getting your girlfriend captured, Kira."

Light was taken aback. Not only could she see Ryuk, but she also knew that he was Kira. This girl was dangerous. "What are you talking about?" He said as innocent as possible.

She merely giggled and stood up. "You use the Death Note right?"

He narrowed his eyes. Really dangerous. But before he could say anything, Ryuk had started laughing. "Hyuk, Hyuk. Kagome knows everything Light. You can't fool her."

"And how long have you known each other, Ryuk?" Since when did his shinigami go around talking to random human girls?

"I've known Kagome for over five hundred years." He said nonchalantly.

Light's eyes widened. The two of them just laughed. "It's only been about six months on my end." She said. Now things were really not making sense. There was no way that Ryuk could have known this human girl for over five hundred years. She was a freshman in college after all!

Kagome's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "But me knowing Ryuk doesn't matter. What matters is that what you're doing is wrong." She stared at him in disapproval.

Light smirked at her. "What I'm doing is making this world a better place. I'm ridding the world of criminals. Crime rate has decreased drastically and will continue to decline as long as they know that Kira is around."

"No. What you are is a serial killer. And the Death Note is the worst weapon of all." She stood glaring at him accusingly. Under her gaze his ideals felt evil and impure after all. "What you need to do is relinquish ownership of the notebook. You will forget about all this Kira nonsense and we can get the real world back to normal."

Nonsense? Didn't she understand that he was killing these people so that girls like her can live in a safer surrounding? He couldn't just throw away this one opportunity to cleanse the world.

Before Light had a chance to say anything back to her, she suddenly looked straight out the window and headed towards the door. "Well I need to get going. Don't want to deal with anymore shinigami tonight." As she stepped out of his bedroom, she turned to face him one last time. "Please think about what I've said." And with that, she stepped out of the room and left the Yagami household.

After she had gone, Light didn't waste any time getting onto the computer and attempting to look up any information he could on Kagome Higurashi. But he had hardly entered her name in the search engine before he heard Ryuk say, "Rem!"

Swinging around quickly in his chair, he saw that Rem, Misa's shinigami, stood before him looking worried. So she had known that Rem was coming, that explained Kagome's comment when she decided to leave. She really was quite dangerous.

"Light Yagami…" Rem stepped closer to Light. Had the shinigami come to kill him for what happened to Misa? "Misa has given up her ownership of the Death Note."

Light's eyes widened in shock at this statement. So that meant she had lost the shinigami eyes and her memory of the notebook, including Ryuga's name. But that wasn't his biggest concern right now…

"When I offered to remove her restraints and let her escape, Misa shook her head from side to side. She must have thought that the existence of shinigami and special powers would have caused problems for you…" Rem continued. "And when she reached her psychological limit, she asked me to kill her before she was forced to talk."

"It was all so that you would love her." Rem seemed to glare at him. "Even though she asked me, I couldn't kill Misa…I couldn't keep watching… there was only one way to save her from that suffering…Relinquish ownership of the Death Note. Doing that will cause you to lose all memories related to it. Your memories of killing with the notebook, and of Light Yagami as Kira, will vanish. You won't be able to betray any secrets… and while you will no longer be able to see me or Ryuk…Your love for Light Yagami, that emotion will remain."

Rem took another step closer to him. "I told this to Misa… and asked her if she wished to relinquish ownership of the Death Note. She then smiled and nodded… and lost consciousness."

Light couldn't help but feel nervous with the shinigami so close to him. "Well done, Rem. I also believed that was the only way, and was trying to figure out how to get that message to you and Misa. With her memories erased, it's not impossible for Misa to be released."

"Light Yagami…You've now lost a way to get the name of this L person, but I knew this is what you would want most at this time and thus offered it to Misa on one condition…" Rem suddenly pointed one of his fingers dangerously close to Lights face. "If you don't save Misa, I'll kill you."

Light was taken aback a bit. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by a death threat from a god of death. But the idea of his life being taken, before his kingdom was completed and he could become the god of his new world, worried him.

"All right, Rem…" He quickly stood up from his computer chair. "I pretty much know what L will do next. I have an idea…"

The three sat in silence while Light contemplated all his options and the consequences of said options. The two shinigami watched him with interest and anticipation as to what he might say next. Turning his head, he faced his own death god.

"This is goodbye, Ryuk."

&

AN: Sorry it took so long guys! Summer reading and work consumed most of my time! I had to data sheets on the books The Poisonwood Bible and Tess of the d'Urbervilles! And those cookies couldn't sell themselves!

Hopefully now that school is starting I can write during school, type it when I get a free moment on the computer, and update after my beta has had it! So Please Review! Please Please Pleeeeaaassseee! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys I know I've been gone for a while and I hope you can forgive me! But I still haven't been able to locate my flash drive with all my fanfic stuff on it, so I had to start over from scratch! So I know this isn't as good as the original I had, but I'm trying!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Death Note, or the characters used in the series.

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 11

Kagome wasn't shocked to feel her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket as soon as she left the Yagami household. She was even less surprised by the fact that it was the infamous detective L.

"Hey Ryuga," Kagome already knew what the call was going to be about.

"Misa Amane has spoken." His voice was very hushed over the receiver.

Of course she couldn't get a simple 'hello', or 'how are you doing'. Sighing she responded, "Yes I know."

L paused as if contemplating her response. She was sure to be questioned about her answer later. "I've sent Watari to pick you up from your house. You're coming to head quarters."

Yes, yes, yes! Her mind shouted as she smiled and hung up the phone. She was finally going to be able to go to the Kira HQ! Smiling, she quickly started running back for the shrine.

&&&&&

Ryuzaki stared at his cell phone as the call time ended. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to end up regretting allowing Kagome entrance to Kira Head Quarters. As he glanced around the room he noticed the other special task members were now staring at him. "What?" He questioned slightly agitated.

They remained quiet at first, as if afraid to speak in fear of irritating him more. Of course it was Matsuda who spoke up first. "Who's coming here?"

"Don't worry about it right now." And they all sat quietly in the room, watching Amane chatter away on the screen.

_Yes I know_.

Her words continued to ring in his head, and that bothered him. There was something she wasn't telling him. But if he asked her about it in the wrong way, she may not want to cooperate with him anymore. He suddenly let out a groan of frustration, pulling all eyes to him once again.

Ryuzaki felt his eye twitch. "Don't stare at me, do your job and stare at the screen."

Everything was starting to bug him. The silence in the room…Misa's cries of calling him 'Mr. Stalker'… and Kagome still wasn't here yet. He would have to talk to Watari about learning to drive faster…

As if on cue the hotel door suddenly opened to reveal the elderly man along with Kagome. L immediately went to them and dragged her over to the television set. All of the task members stated at her as she walked by.

"I know you!" Matsuda's voice broke the silence in the room. "You went with us on the trip to Aoyama!"

Kagome giggled causing Matsuda to blush. "It's nice to see you too 'Taro.'"

Their interaction only further irritated Ryuzaki. "Come on Kagome, we can all catch up later. For now watch Amane."

She nodded and listened to the young model blabber on: "Mr. Stalker, please stop this. This is a crime. If you let me go I won't tell anyone. Mr. Stalker!

Aizawa glanced at the task force's newcomer. "After regaining consciousness she keeps repeating that…"

"Does she really thing we're going to buy this act?" Matsuda added in.

"Okay, then how about taking off the blind fold. I'd really like to see you." Misa's voice interrupted their small talk.

L couldn't help but pondering Matsuda's question. But he really wanted to know what Kagome was thinking. She was staring intently at the screen, not at all surprised, but a little disgusted. She hadn't even said anything to him yet. "Matsuda-san, call Mogi-san."

"Huh? Oh… sure…" He hesitantly handed him the phone.

After it rang a few times, Mogi answered his cell and L immediately began talking. "When you apprehended Misa Amane, you did tell her she was suspected as being the second Kira?"

"Yes…as you instructed, I came up from behind, covering her eyes and mouth and said 'you're being arrested under suspicion of being the second Kira.' She didn't resist me putting the handcuffs on her. She seemed to understand what was happening."

He shut the phone in agitation, bringing the call abruptly to an end. Something wasn't right. He glanced at Kagome again, who continued to sit watching the screen.

"I'll give you an autograph and shake your hand. Oh, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek. Come on, I won't run away."

It seemed she was getting desperate now. But after interrogating her for son long about being the second Kira, why does she keep talking about a stalker…? Turning on the intercom, he spoke to the girl. "Misa Amane."

"What, Mr. Stalker? You're going to let me go?"

He ignored her. "Before you went to sleep, you were almost completely silent before asking us to kill you. Yet now you're playing coy?"

"What are you talking about? You're the stalker who knocked me out and brought me here. What…? You want to play some kind of 'examination' game…?" Misa was now sweating and getting very nervous.

Ryuzaki just didn't understand. It's like she completely doesn't remember anything before she passed out. Something was wrong. He needed to get her to remember. "Why are you tied up there right now?"

"Huh? Why…? Maybe because I'm an idol? I've never heard of a stalker going this far though."

Suddenly, Matsuda grabbed the intercom. "Hey Amane! Stop messing around!" He yelled frightening her even further than she was.

"I… I'm scared… please stop this…let me go! Let me go…" She trembled slightly started trembling in her bindings. "Oh yeah… the bathroom…I need to go…"

Now she was really trying to get out. L took the intercom back from Matsuda. "It's only been four minutes since you last went to the bathroom. Please hold it in."

"But that's the only time you untie me! Let me go! You get to see me pee again, isn't that what you want?! You pervert!"

Kagome immediately started laughing at this comment. When L glared at her in response she only started laughing harder. He wasn't a pervert…was he? Putting a hand over Kagome's mouth, he continued talking. "Amane…Let's seriously talk about what we were discussing before you passed out. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him? We know you've met with him several times. You're going to keep denying that?"

"Huh? Of course I know my boyfriend… but how did you know that? You're good. Though not as good as Light.

After not saying anything for so long…now she immediately says he's her boyfriend… What was going on?

"Turn this off." Kagome had finally spoken, and L immediately followed her order. She immediately started glaring at him. Was she mad at him? "What the hell were you thinking? When you told me you were going to 'look into it,' I didn't think you were going to do something as drastic as _that_." She said pointing to the screen.

He sat in silence. He thought it was necessary. Kagome wouldn't understand. She's just too nice. "Tell me what's going on. You said she was the second Kira."

Kagome sighed. "Yes she _was_ the second Kira. She isn't anymore."

"What about the shinigami?" At his last word, the rest of the task force really gained interest in Kagome now.

"That's how I knew she started talking. The shinigami left… The real question is why they left…" Kagome stood up and walked around the room a little bit. "Do you have some past footage I can see?"

Ryuzaki put in a tape from footage from earlier that day. Kagome's eyes would glance from left to right on the screen, as Misa would beg to be killed, pause, and ask to be killed once again. At the end up the tape they watched Misa smile, nod and pass out just as they had seen before. When he looked at Kagome again, she was crying.

L gulped. He hadn't had to deal with a crying girl before. Panicking he fell over, got up and sat closer to the priestess than he was before. "Kagome?"

Looking at him, she wrapped her arms around him as if to comfort her, and spoke in sobbing gasps. "The shinigami thinks that Light is the reason she was brought there and the shinigami wanted to kill him. So she willingly risked her life to save him. But the shinigami would not let her die, so instead, he left her, taking all her memories with him. She didn't want the love of her life involved."

Everything Kagome said made perfect sense. Now he was really beginning to believe her ability to see these death-gods. But from what she implied, Light did not know about Misa being the second Kira. Which still left him with only being at five percent chance of being Kira. "But why would she be willing to risk her life for him when he has nothing do with all this?"

Kagome snuggled in closer to L and yawned. All of this footage and crying had exhausted her. "Love makes you do crazy things. It messes with the mind."

Ryuzaki sat in silence as the other members stood staring at the two. Kagome's breathing started to even out into a soft pattern indicating that she'd fallen asleep. He looked up Mr. Yagami, Matsuda, and Aizawa, who stood looking at the two of them very confused.

&&&&&

AN: Thanks again guys for being so patient. I'm working on updating my other stories now and then I will update this one again. So please, PLEASE review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 12

"You're really going to put my son in jail?!"

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open and took in the scene around her. She was alone in a single bedroom with a bathroom and no windows. Based on the scene she had fallen asleep and based on the smell of the room, it had to belong to Ryuga. The shouting from outside the room that woke her up sounded like Mr. Yagami.

Yawning, Kagome tip toed over to the door and peeked out. Ryuga was facing his computer screen while Light was calmly explaining himself to his father. She was completely shocked to see Light at the head quarters at all.

"If we don't do this, I won't be able to convince myself either. Also, if I am not Kira, I will definitely arrest Kira with my own hands for the damage he has done to dad and me." Kagome was impressed with the performance that Light was putting on. Especially, since he really was Kira. "Kira needs information before killing. I am sure of that. So, while I stay in the jail room without any information, I can prove my innocence and take steps toward finding Kira at the same time."

Light's father was distressed and in shock. "Bu…but…what about your school?" Using any excuse to keep his son out of prison.

"Even if I stay out for a year… or even two, I will still be fine. It's not a problem, dad." Light remained calm and composed. "As for the excuse, I'll tell mom, I've decided to move out with Misa. I know that dad will never accept this, so I'm not leaving any contact information."

He had an answer for every question thrown at him. Kagome narrowed her eyes towards the killer. He was up to something. Based off the expression Ryuga was making at his computer screen, she assumed he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, the detective caught her out of the corner of his eye, peeking on to the scene. As they made eye contact, he smiled at her.

"And then dad will act like 'I don't want a son like that' or something." Light finished his excuse still oblivious to Kagome's presence.

Detective Yagami still stood in shock. His loss for words obviously meant that he was convinced that his son seriously thought that there was a possibility of him being Kira. Not that he should be shocked at all. "You're… serious, Light…?" He mumbled his words.

"Yes, I'm going to give up my freedom… and conquer my own fear of Kira."

Being too enthralled in the conversation, Kagome leaned too far forward on the slightly ajar door, falling out into the room, and interrupting the tension. She immediately glanced at Ryuga who was holding back laughter. She immediately sat up and turned red from embarrassment.

Light looked at her in disbelief. It looks like they were both shocked at each other's presence in the Kira Head Quarters. "Kagome what are you doing here?"

"Actually, I think we'd all like to know that." Aizawa and the rest of the task force were all currently staring her down. And here Kagome thought she had abandoned all this attention in the feudal era.

"I called her here." Ryuga glanced at her, his back still turned to the rest of the force. "She's an important asset to our team. More will be explained to you later." He swiveled his spinning chair around displaying his serious face to the team. "For now, we need to deal with Light."

Light, still looking warily at Kagome, nodded and took his jacket off. Handcuffs, headphones, and a blindfold were all placed on him so that he would be unable to tell the location of where he was being taken. "Aizawa-san, please take him to his room."

"…Yes…" Aizawa seemed upset about Ryuga changing the subject from her being in the building and why she was a part of the group now. He also seemed reluctant to take Light down to a jail cell.

Kagome, Ryuga, and the rest of the task force watched on a screen as Aizawa took Light into a small cell and lock him in. He merely sat on the cot in his cell staring at his feet with his hands still handcuffed.

While everyone else was watching Light sit silent on his cot, she was looking at the shinigami accompanying said prisoner. Ryuk looked up at the camera as if he was making eye contact with her. "Even I don't want to live in a place like this." He smiled.

Suddenly Mr. Yagami interrupted the silence. "Ryuzaki…Remove me from this investigation team."

"Chief!" Both Matsuda and Aizawa protested.

"My son is the one who's suspected of being Kira and is being detained…I have no right to be here." He sighed. "Even when we were deciding on whether to detain him or not, I was biased and tried to prevent it from happening."

L glanced up at him. "That's true. Biased opinions are no good."

"And now…If my son is ever convicted of being Kira…I don't know what I might end up doing…"

Ryuga began to prod at the juicy watermelon that now sat in front of him thanks to Watari. "Yes…It seems that it wouldn't be impossible for you to kill your son and commit suicide." Kagome gulped. She hadn't thought of that at all.

"I also agree that we shouldn't? have you here… but," L put a piece of fruit in his mouth. "No mater what happens now, do not think about resigning."

Mr. Yagami looked shocked. "Ryuzaki, there is this much of a case against my son… that alone should be enough reason for me to resign."

The great detective L was at a loss for words and glanced over at Kagome. He obviously needed an excuse to make sure Chief Yagami didn't resign. It would look suspicious if he did, especially with the rest of the police force aware of his cooperation with L.

"Since only the people on this team know that your son is suspected, if you are to resign do it after your son is identified as Kira." He stared back at the screen where Light and Ryuk continued to sit on the jail cot.

"That's true. If I quit now then I am only running away from what's in front of me. I, too, with these eyes want to see the truth…the innocence of my son." His gaze followed Ryuga's towards the computer monitor. "But at this rate…Ryuzaki! Can you imprison me too?! I might be calm now, but there is no telling what I will do in the future because of my feelings towards my son!"

The room stared shockingly at his sudden request at being imprisoned. But were even more shocked to hear L's response to his outburst. "I thought there was a possibility that you might ask for that, so I already had Watari making preparations. However, even if you are imprisoned you must turn on your cell phone from time to time and contact your family and the outside world as normal. Light will not know about this and, if he ever speaks to you, you have to talk as if you are here at the headquarters. And, even though you are imprisoned, we will keep you briefed on everything regarding this investigation."

He paused. "Is that all right?" Ryuga continued to shovel the fruit into his mouth. It seemed as though his sweet tooth was never satisfied.

"I owe you Ryuzaki." Mr. Yagami's head was bowed toward the ground in gratitude. He immediately followed Watari out of the hotel suite, to a jail cell similar to Light's.

"Kagome."

The priestess gulped. She wasn't sure what Light was planning to do. Perhaps he was going to get rid of the notebook after all. "Yes Ryuga?"

"Please call me Ryuzaki outside of school." He smiled at her again.

But this time it caused her to blush. By being able to call him Ryuzaki she really felt a part of the group. "Okay."

"Now let's get down to business. Do you see anything?"

She looked at the screen and saw Ryuk entertaining himself by counting the number of bars used to jail them in. Telling Ryuzaki about the shinigami wouldn't be enough for him to really imprison Light until they got a confession. Turning away from the screen she like, "No."

He frowned at her response. "Is there anyway he's just not there right now?" He was referring to Ryuk.

"That's always a possibility. Especially if he knows I'm helping you." She didn't clarify which 'he' she was talking about.

"Ryuzaki!" Aizawa stepped forward. "As a member of this team I think it's only fair that we know why _she_ is here."

Ryuzaki didn't even bother to turn around and face Aizawa and Matsuda. "She is a very valuable asset to this team. She can do things that no one else in this world can."

Not anymore anyway, Kagome thought to herself. Seeing as she was the only miko left…

"You don't tell us anything!" Aizawa interrupted her thoughts. "We are a team!"

"And I can't tell you about Kagome yet." She wondered if they forgot she was still in the room with them… "You're just going to have to trust me for a while. I promise to tell you about her as soon as I can though."

The two glared at each other while Kagome and Matsuda watched concerned at how far the argument might go. The tension could be felt radiating off of them and spreading throughout the room.

"Kagome, go to your room." L didn't break his glare with Aizawa for a second.

She felt her eye twitch in agitation. She wasn't five years old, and he certainly wasn't her parent. Since when did she have a room here anyway? Responding as a five year old would, she crossed her arms and stomped back into the room she woke up in and slammed the door

Wasn't she helping him out of the kindness of her heart? That didn't give him the right to completely boss her around. After all, she could leave at any time. There was nothing really keeping her anyway. She hadn't even told Ryuzaki the truth about Ryuk and Light, so he could just go and figure ii out on his own. In fact, she stood up, she should just walk out right now.

As soon as she stood up though the door opened and L poked his head inside. "May I come in?"

"It's your hotel room." Her voice sounded monotonous. She sat back down.

Shutting the door behind him, he sat on the bed next to her. He sat on his feet and put the edge of his thumb near his lips. "I don't want you telling the other members about your powers. First of all the odds of them believing us are already under one percent…excluding Matsuda. And if Light is Kira, and he finds out, he might do something to get rid of you."

Kagome smiled. He was worried about her, and that made her … She paused. That made her really happy. Wait a second, why would that make her happy? Of course any friend would worry about her. But why did she feel like Ryuzaki wasn't just any other friend?

&

AN: Sorry for the long delay guys! But at least I updated right? I had to get the feel for this fanfiction after not writing on it for so long so I hope it's okay. But please leave a review! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know it had been a while since I updated last time. But college gives me a little more time to write what I want, when I want. And I've been good this month right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Kagome or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. Their original design and dialogue belongs to the authors.

&

Chapter 13

When Ryuga and Light stopped coming to school, she had to suffer through most of her university classes alone. Due to the Kira investigation, Ryuga lost interest in tutoring her, and sat in front of the monitors with live feed from the jail cells that Light, Chief Yagami, and Misa Amane, were being contained. And although she wanted to join them, there was no way she could explain to her mother that all that money being used for her university tuition was actually just a waste.

Looking at her agenda book for school, she marked the date. It had officially been 50 days since they had all been put in confinement. Ever since criminals started dying off again, Ryuga stopped calling her into headquarters. The only way she could come was with his permission. He occasionally called her with a quick update, but each call was getting shorter and shorter, and L was getting more frustrated by the day.

When she noticed the students around her getting up, she too packed herself and left her last class of the day. Because she was so worried about Ryuga, she had been zoning out during most of her lectures for the past week. Her grades had already started to reflect the recent events, as well.

All this changed however when she turned on her cell phone after class. After booting up, it gave off a soft beep to alert her that she missed a call. Her eyes widened as she stared down at L's phone number. How could she have missed his call? She quickly pressed send to call him back.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you?" Ryuzaki's voice was filled with frustration.

"Unlike some rich geniuses, I can't afford to skip out on school for two months." She felt her eyebrow twitch in agitation.

"I want you to come to headquarters." He quickly changed the subject. "I've sent Watari to pick you up. He should be there."

Sure enough, Kagome looked on the main street outside the campus, and Watari stood next to his car with the door open waiting for her. When she looked back at her phone, she realized that he had already hung up on her. Glaring at her phone, she shut it and then walked over to the car.

"Good after noon, Ms. Higurashi. I hope your classes went well." Watari helped her into the car.

"Thank you Watari. They were fine. It's good to see you again." She looked out the window and noticed that some of her classmates were looking at her and the car she just got in questionably. She could officially scratch the normal college girl dream.

After driving for a few moments in silence, they arrived at the hotel. The two walked up the stairs and Watari used his key card to get into the room. Ryuzaki stared at the monitor with a bowl of ice cream in front of him. Aizawa and Matsuda were in the middle of a conversation with him.

"Ryuzaki… why are you keeping Light captive? He should be freed. By doing that, the chief will also come out." Aizawa stared at the back of L's head in anger. "I mean criminals have been getting murdered without those two receiving any information. That should tell us enough."

"No…" Ryuzaki didn't notice them enter the room and continued to stare at the screen. "Amane's obsessive love toward Light is just about all we've found out."

"Ryuzaki… I'm sorry, but from what I can see, all you're doing is refusing to admit that your verdict of Light being Kira was wrong." Aizawa argued in return.

Kagome wanted to tell Aizawa that HE was wrong. That L was right as always. But she didn't want to see someone be put away or killed if she could some how keep the Death Note from returning to Light.

"So that is what you think after all." The great detective stared at his ice cream with nothing else to say.

Aizawa continued his argument none-the-less. "As Light said, Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and the FBI agents. If people can be killed without any publication and information collected, then there wouldn't be a point to kill Tailor or the FBI agents. There is no end no matter how much you investigate. Kira doesn't commit any unnecessary murders. That's something you stated yourself."

"I see… if he's able to kill people in this situation, then he could've have left the FBI agents alone with no worries." Matsuda decided to throw in his two cents.

"Nothing was found in the search of Light's house. Only a notebook of his hard work on this investigation was discovered from his shelf under a dummy board… although the last line stated 'I might be Kira…'" Aizawa continued. "It's been 50 days now. There is no point in doing this instead, we should be thinking about how to catch the real Kira!"

"… I understand…" L sat in silence. He wasn't satisfied with this turn in events. Kagome knew how he hated to be wrong. Especially since he wasn't. What she needed to do was to get Light out of confinement, and L to look for whoever else had a Death Note.

"I have an idea." Kagome interrupted the silence and the task force looked at her in surprise at her presence. Ryuzaki on the other hand, smiled.

&

Kagome, Ryuzaki, Mogi, and Matsuda all sat in the living room area of the hotel room watching a monitor. A camera had been set up in Chief Yagami's car, and he currently had Misa Amane handcuffed in the back seat. Kagome's plan of testing the ex-Kiras was officially being put into action.

"I really didn't think Mr. Stalker would be a guy this old. So… you're finally letting me go?" Misa asked with a smile.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm a detective." Chief Yagami didn't look so good. He seemed nervous and upset.

"I remember now! In the beginning there was something about 'suspicion of being the second Kira'… you are saying that was serious?" Kagome giggled at the ditzy-ness of the young model. "Yeah right. There's no way I could've been tied up and bound in such an adept manner by a mere detective… In any case if you are setting me free, isn't it weird to have my hands and legs cuffed?"

"Keep quiet." Mr. Yagami drove his car into an abandoned parking garage, where Aizawa was waiting with Light, who was also hand cuffed. Just as she thought, Ryuk wasn't there. Aizawa opened the door and placed him inside the car.

"Light, I wanted to see you!" She said excitedly

"Misa." He merely responded by using her name. "Dad what's going on?"

"Huh?! Dad?! Oh, no… I rudely called your father a stalker and other stuff…"

Light ignored her. "Finally, the suspicion has been dispelled and we get to be freed, I assume…"

"No… from here on you two are being taken to the execution chamber." Kagome was glad that the two prisoners couldn't see his face. He looked even more nervous than before. "I took it upon myself to transport the prisoners to the execution chamber secretly kept in the basement of an institution…"

"Execution chamber?! Wha… what are you talking about dad?!" Light exclaimed distressed.

"Wha… What? You're kidding right, father? Aha…" Misa was even more worried now.

"L has determined that Light Yagami is Kira, and Misa Amane is the second Kira. He declared that if you two are executed, then the Kira murders will stop." Chief said sternly.

"The Kira murders should have already stopped…" Light said confused.

"No they are still going."

"Still going? This wasn't what I was told."

"That was probably just L's method to get you to confess. That's not the point." The Chief recited his script perfectly. "L's plan of terminating you two in order to stop the Kira murders was swiftly approved by all the heads of the U.N. and the government. Kira's execution will be kept secret from the public."

"That's ridiculous. Wait, dad, I'm not Kira!" Light exclaimed.

"That's right, father, what are you thinking? He's your own son!" Misa also shouted. The two were desperate to get out of the situation.

"This is not my decision. It's L's." He muttered. "In all investigation affairs, L's decision is absolute. He has solved many difficult cases in the past and hasn't been wrong even once."

"Dad! You're going to trust L over me?" He attempted to play the family card.

This caused the Chief to pause a moment. "L said that if the murders do not stop after this, then he'd take responsibility by taking his own life."

"L.. What is he thinking? I understand that from the evidence gathered up to this point, coming to this conclusion was inevitable. But this is a mistake… L is wrong… Why did L make this decision?" Kagome watched L smile at Light's words. "Something is wrong… I mean, this isn't like L at all. Up until now, L has always come up with definite proof in all his cases. Is he going to let it end like this?"

"We're here." Mr. Yagami interrupted him and stopped the car.

Light and Misa looked around at the empty underpass they were parked under. "Where are we? What do you plan on doing by taking us to an empty place like this?" His son got straight to the point.

"Ah! Are you planning on letting us go, father?" Misa asked.

"Yes… No one will see anything that happens here. I brought you guys here instead of the execution chamber on my own." Mr. Yagami turned around to face his son. "Light…I'm going to kill you and myself here."

"What are you saying dad?!" Light's screams maxed out the camera's audio levels. "That's insane!"

"Please stop! Father, you're crazy!" Misa was crying now. "Because your child is Kira, you are going to kill him and then yourself? If you want to die then just die by yourself. If you do this, you are no different from Kira. Don't you even realize that?"

"No it's different from Kira… I have a responsibility as a parent and the responsibility as the Chief of Police." The look he gave the two prisoners was so scary, it caused Misa to close her eyes and cry out even worse.

"God! Are you stupid?!"

"Dad, Misa is right. Dying right here will leave the truth unsolved." Light was resorting to logic to try and change his father's mind. "Running away is still better. It's possible to find out the truth during that time. No, I'll find out the truth while running."

"It's too late, Light." Chief Yagami reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a handgun. "It's a decision the higher ups made. Either way, you are going to be executed. If that is the case, it might as well be by my hands…"

"Stop Dad. I am definitely not Kira. Dying right here would be what Kira expects! Don't you understand?" Light backed as far into his seat as possible.

"Amane… My son and I will die right here but I have no reason to kill you. The police will eventually find this car. You can be justly executed in the execution chamber."

"Oh! Dad! Kira or the second Kira wouldn't just quietly allow themselves to get killed. No one else is here, Kira or the second Kira would…"

"Shut up." Chief Yagami loaded the barrel. "Light. Both of us are murderers, we'll meet in hell."

The room was silent as Kagome, Ryuzaki, Mogi, and Matsuda all stared at the computer monitor when the gun went off. Aizawa had arrived back to headquarters just in time to see the climax. Light stared in disbelief at the gun still smoking and pointing at his head. "A blank?"

"Thank goodness." Mr. Yagami sat slumped in relief in the driver's seat.

"What're you doing, what do you mean 'thank goodness' dad?"

"Forgive me you two… there was no other way to free you from confinement but to do that." He leaned onto the steering wheel. "But please understand I did this because I believed that you weren't Kira." He looked up straight at the camera. "Were you watching Ryuzaki? I did what you said and as you can see I'm still alive."

L glared frustrated at the monitor. "Yes it was a convincing performance. IN that situation, if Amane were the second Kira who could kill by just seeing the person, then it was probably that you would have been killed before Light was shot…"

"Also if Light were Kira, the Kira in my mind would've killed even his parents if necessary… although in Light's case it's possible that he had figured out mid-way that it was an act…" L continued. "However, I'll end both their detentions as promised."

L looked at Kagome. "And from now on, as promised, Misa Amane will be placed under surveillance until everything involving the video and confession and the evidence concerning what she claims to be occult videos is uncovered."

"What's that about you're still accusing me?" Misa glared angrily into the camera.

"Well you get to return to your normal life, isn't that all right? Surveillance can mean you gain the protection of the police if you haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh yeah. So since I'm no the second Kira then I just need to think of it as gaining a bodyguard." Kagome rolled her eyes at the diva's words.

"And as promised, for Light, also, I'll allow your participation in the investigation but only if I'm with you 24/7."

Kagome looked confusingly at Ryuzaki. That hadn't been apart of their original agreement at all. What in the world was he planning?

"I understand Ryuzaki." Light interrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Let's capture Kira… together."

"Yes, we're counting on you." With that said L clicked off the monitor and sighed. "I was really hoping she would prove me right."

"Look at it this way." Kagome leaned over the chair from behind so that their faces were right next to each other. "Now you can start over with the help of Light."

"I suppose…" He glanced over at the miko. "I have an idea that I want to get your opinion on." He stood up and indicated for her to follow him to his room.

"Wait, Ryuzaki!" Aizawa stopped the detective. "You still owe us an explanation about her!"

L glanced back over his shoulder, agitated at being stopped. "If you would please wait until Mr. Yagami, Light, and Amane arrive, I would prefer to explain her presence only once."

They left the room in silence and Ryuzaki closed the door behind him. On his bed was a three-foot long chain with handcuffs at each end. He picked them up and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow as she took the chain in her hands. "I didn't know you were into this sort of thing Ryuzaki."

He smiled. "No, I want to keep Light with me at all times."

Kagome laughed as realization hit her. "THIS is what you meant? You're going to chain yourself to him? He is not Kira." Not anymore anyway.

"One can't help but to be sure. You got your way, now I'm getting mine." He took the chain back from her and put it on the stand next to his bed.

"I didn't think you would swing that way." She laughed out loud again.

He glared at her. "If you are insinuating that I like males, then you are mistaken."

"You're the one that wants to chain yourself to another boy." She attempted to walk past the detective to leave the room. Being agitated with what she said before, he tripped her when she tried to get by. But after being in the feudal era, her reflexes were better than the average person. She quickly turned and grabbed the detective on her way down, bringing him with her.

The two lay on the floor with him on top of her, she blushed. His body was pushed on top of hers, and his left hand was resting on her breast. Realizing the position he was in he pushed himself up and stared into her eyes. "You see? I much prefer girls."

&

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: So last chapter was a lot of dialogue from the actual book and I apologize for that. So this time there is only a little bit, and I summarized it. I didn't keep it word for word so that it would be shorter.

A Slight Dilemma  
Chapter 14

Ryuzaki stood impatiently in the enclosed elevator as it started to ascend. Floor seven was currently lit up on the list of numbers that could be selected. On his right, Light Yagami stood glaring frustrated at the chain that now bound them to one another.

"Can I please take this thing off?"

On his left, Kagome Higurashi stood blindfolded. She seemed agitated by the childish game that L was making her participate in. He however was enjoying every moment of it. "Almost," he said as the door opened to reveal a long hallway.

There was only one door on either side of the hallway. Ryuzaki guided Kagome (and dragged Light) towards the door on the left. Using a master key card he unlocked the door. He untied her blindfold and saw her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped at the giant room before her and immediately began to explore her new domain. The current room they were in was a main living room area along with a fully operational kitchen. Even the refrigerator was stocked full of food and beverages.

Leading out of the living room was another door. This contained a bedroom nearly as large as the living room with a king size bed. What truly seemed to excite her though was the Jacuzzi style tub in the bathroom. "I get this whole place to myself?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." L smiled at her. "We took the liberty of bringing most of your stuff here. Your mother thinks you've moved on to campus." He pointed at the boxes stacked in the corner of the room.

"Thank you!" She smiled at him and enveloped him in a hug. It seemed whenever she was happy, he was happy as well. He hated that she had control over his emotions like that.

Leaving her to get settled in, L and Light walked back to the elevator. "I don't really understand why she is staying here." Light muttered as the doors closed. They had a date with Misa Amane to get too today.

L ignored his companion's comment. To be honest, he didn't really know himself why he wanted to keep Kagome at their newly built headquarters either. Sure she could supposedly see shinigami and help some with the investigation. But he couldn't just tell the rest of the task force that… they would never believe him. He supposed the real reason he wanted her there was for protection. Suppose these shinigami told the owner of the Death Note about her and they decided to kill her off? He wouldn't be able stand that.

The elevator door opened again on the fourth floor, the two got off and entered into the only door on the hall. Misa had prettied herself up for Light and Watari had set some cake and coffee on the table for them. She scooted over to edge of the couch to make room for them, but L decided it would be best to sit on the couch across from her instead. He didn't want to sit on the same couch with a killer, even if it was one that has 'forgotten' all about it.

She glared at the two of them. "Hey… This doesn't feel like a date like this…"

"You don't have to mind me." L turned his head away from the model and stuck a piece of his cake in his mouth. He didn't really care what the two of them did together. Light didn't really care for her, and it's not like he didn't know what couples did alone with one another. He stared at his now empty plate and looked at Misa's. "Are you going to eat that cake?"

She stared at him angrily. "I watch the sweets because they make you fat…"

"If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets." He wasn't 100% sure if that was true or not, but he enjoyed making fun of Misa.

"Oh! There you go making fun of me again!" Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "How about if I give you the cake, will you leave Light and me alone together?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up on the couch, leaved over the table and grabbed her cake. "Even if I leave you two alone together I can watch from the cameras so it's the same thing."

"I told you that's perverted! Will you stop with that kind of fetish!" She yelled at him.

"Say what you want. But I will be taking the cake." He sat back down and happily took a bite of the desert.

Leaning back in her chair she glared at him again. "You know what Ryuzaki, I think you need a girlfriend. I can try and set you up with one of the other models from the agency."

"As generous as that sounds, I am not interested." He put his last bite of cake in his mouth. The only girl remotely interesting to him was Kagome.

"I think Ryuzaki has his sights set on someone." Light spoke up for the first time since they entered the room.

L glared at Light; which only caused Misa to squeal with excitement. "He does? I would love to see who Ryuzaki likes! His taste in women has to be different then most guys!"

The great detective was slightly insulted by Misa's words. Kagome was a thousand times prettier then Misa, and she was smarter too. "It's not important."

"Well she has to be someone interesting if she caught your attention." Light looked at him amusingly.

"Yes… Kagome is the only reason you are no longer in confinement. She has assured me that you are both not Kira. She implied that Kira's power passes from person to person." He glanced at Misa. "The second Kira's video also said "share the power."

Light raised an eyebrow and decided not to turn the conversation back to where L diverted it. "It's an interesting thought, but if Kira was able to do that then there is no way to catch him."

"Yes that's why I'm stuck. Controlling someone to kill criminals. If that person gets caught, then the powers transfer to someone else, and their memories disappear. There would be no closure just by catching them." L glanced up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but wonder what Kagome was doing… "By trying too hard to chase, we put our lives at greater risk, don't you think? To think how many times I though I was going to die…"

Light stood up next to him, causing the chain to rattle. "Ryuzaki…." He pulled back a fist and quickly punched the detective in the face. The pain was immense and it hurt just as bad when he hit the wall, knocking over the plant in the corner along with it.

He sat up from the ground and stared at Light in disbelief. "That hurts." He could already feel the bruise forming on his face.

"Stop sulking! If we don't move then there is no way to catch him. Who's the one that told Kira he'd bring him to execution on TV?" Light grabbed the front of L's shirt. "How many police, FBI, announcers, and other innocent people do you think got involved? Aren't you the one that put me and Misa in confinement?"

"Yes I know but… one time is one time." He pounced up and kicked Light in the face using capoeira. The force of his kick sent Light flying but because of the chain, he fell over along with him. "Instead of the theory being wrong it's more like Light Yagami= Kira and Misa Amane= the second Kira, doesn't solve the case. That's why I'm a bit down. Is that wrong as a human being?"

Light slowly stood up. He was cringing in pain. "Yes it's wrong. Besides from the way you say it you sound like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

"It's more like I want you to be Kira."

Light immediately punched him in the face again. L grinned as they continued to fight. Light was just as good at anything it seemed. Whether it be intellect, tennis, fighting or anything else, Light was just as good as L was. He enjoyed that about his company.

Suddenly the phone rang stopping all movement within the room.

L quickly scuttled over and picked up the phone by the receiving end. "Ryuzaki! Good news! Misa-Misa is number one on the Eighteen readers' popularity poll. The two month disappearance actually became a buzz and helped out. This means she's a sure thing as the heroine in Nishinaka's next film!" Matsuda's voice said happily.

But he paid no mind to it and quickly hung up the phone. Light stood up exhausted. "What's up?"

L dropped the phone on the receiver. "Another of Matsuda's unimportant idiocies." He glanced at both Light and Misa. "This date is over."

&

It was late at night and both Light and L were in bed. Light, however, was the only one sleeping. After their fight earlier the two returned to the room to shower and get ready for the evening. L, on the other hand, was used to not sleeping, and sat on his side of the bed with his laptop on. Light lay on his side asleep next to him facing the wall.

Checking the camera feeds through out the hotel, he decided to make sure that everyone was safe and sound in the headquarters. He slowly went through the rooms: Misa's first, Chief Yagami's, Matsuda, Mogi, and then Aizawa. They were all tucked away in bed.

The only room he hadn't checked was Kagome's. Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his lips. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like it was wrong to turn on her feed. But after determining that it was for the good of Japan, he clicked over to her room.

Kagome wasn't in bed.

He switched cameras from her room to the living room section. He sighed in relief when he saw her lying on the couch. She was only wearing a tank top and underwear. He couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. Perhaps Misa was right, he really was staring to feel like a pervert.

Then, something grabbed her attention, causing her to stir and look at the sliding door leading to the balcony. He squinted as she walked over to the door and opened it up. A man walked into her room. Not just any man, a man in a red outfit, and long silver hair. He was also wearing a baseball cap.

But for some reason L was not interested or intrigued by this turn of events. Instead, he was rather upset.

&

AN: Don't worry I've already started the next chapter. I will update soon, but you guys got to keep the reviews coming! Helps me want to write more. And thank you PurpleHaze09 for your constructive criticism. You were 100% right, so I had to do better this time!

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here's the next chapter!

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 15

Kagome stared into the golden eyes of the man she used to love with her whole heart and soul. His eyes screamed shame, but he continued to stare back at her not saying a word. To be honest, she was more confused by his presence than anything else.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He was supposed to be off with Kikyou doing, who knows what.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "I came to check on you."

A little pissed off by this, she broke away from their little staring contest. "I don't need you to check on me Inuyasha. I'm living happily here away from demons, and away from dead incarnations of myself."

"Where is here anyway?" The half-demon sniffed the air in order to familiarize himself with his surroundings. "It took me forever to locate you. Not even your mother knew how to get a hold of you."

"Did you ever stop and think maybe I didn't want to be located? Besides, you up and disappeared after our final encounter with Naraku! Why can't I disappear for a while?"

Inuyasha growled. "To be fair you exploded with purification powers during the battle and disintegrated the bastard. I didn't know if you were going to react like that again so I left with Kikyou for a while."

"Then shouldn't you be happily rotting in hell with your girlfriend right now?" Kagome began to get more and more pissed off every time he opened his mouth.

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha stepped forward, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into an embrace. Kagome felt herself go stiff in his arms as they wrapped around her. "I still don't know what I want. I'm so confused. I've been off talking with Kikyou and now I want to talk to you."

Kagome gritted her teeth. No doubt he and Kikyou had gotten into a fight, and now he'd come to see her so that he didn't have to be alone. She was done being the second choice. Using all of her strength, she pushed him away. "Get off of me and don't ever touch me again!"

But Inuyasha just growled again and grabbed onto her wrist once again. "Kagome! Listen to me!"

Ignoring his words, she continued to attempt to pull away from his grasp. However, her struggle was interrupted by a loud voice over the intercom coming from the ceiling of her room. "Kagome."

The sound of Ryuzaki's voice caused not only her to stop, but her heart as well. She had completely forgotten about all the rooms in the house being monitored. No doubt with both visual and audio. She was going to get a lot of questions about this.

"Is everything alright?" His voice questioned. Inuyasha looked frantically around the room, trying to figure out where the detective's voice was coming from.

"Everything is fine. Just a friend coming to visit!" She called back, knowing that there was no way he was going to be satisfied with just that as an answer.

"And do your friends always visit through the window of your room on the seventh floor of the building?"

Kagome groaned out loud. Being blindfolded on her way up here she had no idea this was the seventh floor of the building. Now she was definitely going to have to explain how her 'friend' managed to climb seven floors without the use of a ladder or a rope. "No it's usually only the second floors of buildings." She recalled that her room was upstairs in her house.

"Last question before I leave you with this supposed _friend_." Kagome didn't like the way he emphasized the word friend. "Do you always receive company with no pants on?"

Kagome looked down and was embarrassed to see that, she was in fact only in a tank top and underwear. She felt herself blush. "Ryuzaki you pervert!" She screamed as she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Inuyasha alone in the living room area.

Rummaging through the boxes she had yet to unpack, she pulled out a pair of short shorts. They would have to do for now… As she finished dressing herself, she noticed her phone vibrating on the bedside table where she had it plugged in and charging. It was the detective himself.

Kagome hadn't even opened her mouth to speak before Ryuzaki's voice spoke angrily to her. "You think _I'm_ the pervert? You are the one giving that man down there a free show."

"Look, I'm sorry." Kagome held the phone gently against her ear and sat down on her bed. She looked up directly into the camera that was in her room. "I honestly forgot I fell asleep that way. But in my defense, you know I'm not Kira, but you still have camera's set up in my room? Shame on you!"

"I like to know what's going on with everyone. You and the entire team voluntarily agreed to come and abide in my building, which means you, and the rest of the team are all under my rules. Besides, I like to monitor for interesting situations such as this one." His voice didn't sound angry any more and was back to its calm, soothing self.

Kagome giggled. "Excuses, excuses."

"Your friend seems to be getting upset in the other room. Is it possible that he can hear us?" Ryuzaki must have checked the feed in the other room.

"I will not get into that right now. Hey, how sturdy are the floors?" She asked while getting up and heading towards the door.

"Between each floor is a foot of concrete sandwiched between two sheets of steel. Why do you ask?"

She ignored his last question and opened the door where Inuyasha stood up and started storming towards her furiously. She was at least going to get some enjoyment out of the half-demon's unexpected visit. "Sit!" She yelled.

The purple necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he quickly slammed face first into the floor. It had been a while since she was able to do that, and it sure felt good. "Hey, you were right," she said into the phone. "My floor still looks good as new."

"I… hate… you…" Inuyasha's muffled voice said into the carpet.

Kagome frowned. "I will talk to you later Ryuzaki." Not giving him a chance to say anything else, she hung up the phone and threw it back into her room on the bed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha managed to pull himself up finally and was baring his fangs at her. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations." Kagome said back. With his demon hearing, he no doubt was able to hear everything perfectly.

"Who is this Ryuzaki person and where is he watching us from? I'm going to rip his face off!" Inuyasha stood ready to fight as he continued to look around the room for anything suspicious.

"Don't you dare lay a single claw on Ryuzaki or I will purify your ass off!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, which just caused him to glare back at her. As he opened his mouth to argue back she yelled once again, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

He again was forced down into the floor face first. No doubt the great detective was getting a kick out of all this. Walking over to where Inuyasha lay, she sat down next to him. "Are you ready to talk about why you're here again, or are you going to keep threatening my friend?" She whispered, knowing that he could hear her, but not Ryuzaki.

He lifted himself off the ground a little and looked into her eyes. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. When I came to your time and you weren't at home I got so worried."

"Just because I wasn't at home sitting around waiting for you to come and sweep me off my feet is no reason to worry you. I've moved on with my life Inuyasha. My time in the feudal era is over. I have a new mission here, in my time." Kagome smiled at the camera that was facing her.

"But," Inuyasha started dumbfounded. "I came to be with you. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"No it doesn't." She looked at Inuyasha once again. He really didn't know anything about love. "You can't just keep stringing both me and Kikyou along. When you disappeared I thought you officially chose her anyway. I've moved on with my life. I don't love you anymore."

Tears started to roll down Kagome's face, which caused Inuyasha to not only be even more confused, but to panic as well. "Why are you crying? I don't love you either! I'm just here to tell you goodbye!" Of course he was going to be quick to change his story.

No doubt this would be the last time she ever saw Inuyasha again. She leaned forward and voluntarily wrapped her arms around the half-demon one last time. After a moment he too wrapped his arms back around her. "You'll always be my friend." She whispered. That's all they ever were, and all they will ever be.

"Thanks for understanding." He whispered back. Kagome had always feared this moment of parting, just because she didn't know how it would go, or how he would handle the situation. Stepping back, Inuyasha glanced around the room again. "Hey Ryuzaki! You better take care of her. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you!"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha one last time before he left through the balcony just as quickly as he had arrived. Her life with demons was officially over. She was officially finished with the feudal era. Although she was still the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, at least she wasn't a warrior priestess anymore.

A knock at the door startled the girl, as she attempted to wipe the tears that continued to fall from her eyes. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to see the one and only great detective L standing on the other side. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kagome smiled and laughed while still crying. She was probably confusing poor Ryuzaki, but she was just so happy right now she couldn't help it. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his neck in comfort.

L hesitated a moment, still confused but found himself wrapping his arms around her small frame. He was supposed to be chained up to Light Yagami at the moment, but had decided that since it was the middle of the night, the college genius wouldn't even notice he was gone in his deep state of sleep. Besides, he didn't want Light coming with him to see Kagome.

In fact, he didn't want any other man to see Kagome period.

&

AN: Sorry for the wait guys! College is crazy... and I'm going to be the new assistant manager at my cookie job! But I'm going to do better I promise! Especially since it's going to be winter break! Please Review! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here we go!

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 16

L stared up at where both Misa and Kagome were displayed on two giant monitors in front of him. The teen model sat taking over an hour to get herself ready for the day with her hair, clothing and make up, while his little mystery girl only took thirty minutes to make herself look beautiful.

Light sat looking through some information he dug up on the Yotsuba Company. As of right now, it was their belief that someone within the corporation was acting as a third Kira, killing other corporate heads for financial benefit.

Ryuzaki on the other hand, had the wonderful task of playing watchdog on the two females of the 'hotel'. Not that he really minded of course. Granted, he was watching Kagome more so than Misa, even though it really should be the other way around.

The only thing he was suspicious of Kagome was her hanging out with extremely fast individuals that have the ability jump up and down five stories without a scratch. Misa on the other hand, he was still observing very carefully under suspicion of being the second Kira, despite Kagome's assurance that she no longer was.

A lot of stuff had happened since Kagome's 'friend' paid her a visit. Aizawa had left the team. He didn't like that L had been testing his loyalty to the team and stormed off in rage to return to the police force. Another big change was that Wedy, a professional burglar, and Aiber, a con artist, had joined the Kira investigation team.

Ryuzaki glanced at the monitor again in time to see Misa leave for the day with her pretend manager, Matsuda. Apparently their diva was filming for a movie this afternoon and would be out of the building.

"What's she doing?" Light's voice interrupted L's thoughts.

"It appears as if your 'girlfriend' is leaving for the day."

Light rolled his eyes at him. "Not Misa. Kagome."

&&&&&

Kagome was a little surprised to see that Ryuk had managed to find her so quickly but there was no way she could possibly let it show with 24 hour surveillance throughout the whole building.

"Well this place seems pretty top notch." Ryuk hovered over Kagome who continued to ignore him. "What? Are you mad at me? I should be mad at you for hitting me with an apple."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pencil and notebook that lay on the table. Everything was traceable so she had to be careful. She drew a digital camera on her notebook hoping that the death god would get the idea.

"Camera's huh?" Ryuk glanced around the room. "From what I've noticed so far there are at least four clearly visible in each room. He hid sixty four cameras in Light's room while he was under suspicion."

Kagome smiled. Ryuzaki didn't miss a beat. Although she couldn't help but wonder exactly how many cameras were in her 'apartment'. Glancing at Ryuk quickly she tapped her notebook twice with her pencil.

The shinigami's clownish grin got even bigger. "You want to know where the notebooks are. Why should I tell you?" Without missing a beat Kagome tugged on her earring that matched the one hanging on Ryuk's ear. His grin quickly turned into a frown. "That's not fair…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Ryuk decided to fold with a sigh. "As you know there are two notebooks at the moment. One is with Rem and some greedy corporation guy. The other is buried in the woods under an old tree."

"Kagome." Ryuzaki's voice caused both Ryuk and her to look at the intercom on the ceiling as well as the nearest camera. "What are you doing?"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, you're in trouble now." Ryuk continued to chuckle.

Kagome didn't break her stare with the camera. "Just figuring out what I want for Christmas, Ryuzaki." She held up her drawing of a digital camera. "I've always wanted one you know."

"You still have quite a few months until December."

Kagome didn't even pause before responding. "Yeah but my mom asked to go ahead and start thinking about what I want. She likes to shop early."

"Is that why you glared at the air earlier?"

"I glared at the wall. I'm bored here!" She stretched out on the couch. "There is nothing to do but think and draw. Either way you and your boyfriend are watching me."

"Boyfriend?" Ryuzaki, Light, and Ryuk all said at the same time. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. She held up her wrists.

"Ah. Well. What are you thinking about?" He was quick to change the subject.

She glanced at her drawing and at Ryuk. "I was wondering how many cameras are in my living quarters. That's all."

"I see. There are forty-two cameras all together. In your living quarters that is." Kagome couldn't help but wonder where all of them were hidden.

"How many do you have in my bath room?"

"I do not need to reveal how many or where any of the cameras are located."

Kagome stared in disbelief at the camera that was visible to her. "Misa was right. You are a pervert." Kagome heard both Light and Ryuk chuckled at this comment.

Suddenly there was a beep and what sounded like Watari's voice on the other end of the intercom. "We shall finish this conversation later." And with that Ryuzaki was gone. No doubt paying attention to what Watari had to say rather than herself and the room.

"I need your help." She indicated towards Ryuk.

"You want me to lead you to the Death Note Light buried?"

"Partly. Duplicate and switch." Kagome kept her conversation short as she was sure Ryuzaki had Watari do.

"Kagome, why don't you come up and join us?" Ryuzaki's voice sounded over the intercom again.

Just in time. Kagome quickly scrambled out of the room and to the elevator. Ryuk quickly followed. No doubt he would be hanging around for a little while. After all, even a little attention would be better than none.

Kagome hadn't been in the meeting room very much but it was rather large for their small group of people. The room was two stories. The top had a walk way along one side of the room with steps that led to the main part which consisted of one wall dedicated 8 smaller TV monitors, and one large one.

As she walked towards to door she heard Ryuzaki's voice talking to the rest of the group. Opening the door, she walked in and down the steps towards them. He smiled up at her as he continued talking. "We cannot let anyone on the Yotsuba side know that we are investigating them. Please think of that, as soon as we are found out, the possibility of catching Kira goes to zero. We should investigate carefully so as not to be found out. Moreover we must catch that person in such a way that we have concrete proof of the person having the power and that they've used it to kill people. And from now on don't move on your own or deviate from the plan."

Kagome noticed that the whole crew was, in fact, not present at the meeting. The only people there were Light, Light's father, Mogi, and two new people she had never seen before. One was an older man while the other was a blond woman. Who was also wearing an extremely short black and white dress…

Ryuzaki noticed her looking at the two new individuals. "Kagome, I'd like to introduce you to Aiber and Wedy. Aiber is a con artist and Wedy is a highly skilled thief. As an example she escaped being noticed by all of our security measures on the way here."

"Now back to the plan." He continued talking. "In order to escape notice, first Aiber and Wedy…"

"Ryuzaki." Watari's voice sounded from the desktop computer behind him.

"What is it Watari?"

"Matsuda has sent out the distress signal from his belt."

Kagome almost giggled at the annoyed face that L made when he heard this. "From where?" He asked flatly.

"Well it appears to be from inside the Yotsuba Tokyo Main Office."

Everyone in the room paused for a moment and stared at the screen in shock. "What is he doing? Matsuda! What if he got caught?" Detective Yagami yelled.

"No, the distress signal probably means that he was already caught…" Light said.

"If that's true then he will probably be killed," The man known as Aiber stated.

L now looked even more pissed off than before. "Matsuda you idiot…" He mumbled.

"Wait isn't Matsuda acting as Misa's manager? Does that mean that Misa is at Yotsuba too?" Kagome asked.

Ryuzaki glanced at her and then the Chief. "Yagami-san please make a call to the mobile of manager Matsui." Quickly taking the phone out of the detective's hands, he held it up to his ear and suddenly made an annoying face. "Yo, Matsui, it's me Asahi. How ya doing my man?"

Kagome had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the matching voice that Ryuzaki had just produced. She always thought he was too cool to sound like that. He glared at her and continued as he listened to Matsuda. "Er, are you indoors? You at home?" He paused. "You alone, man?"

He took the phone away from his ear for a moment and covered the receiver. "Matsuda is not with Amane, he's at Yotsuba on his own."

"Hey, wanna hit the bars tonight?" Ryuzaki returned to the annoying voice. "Why not? Financial situation in a tight spot again? … Oh well. Maybe some other time then. See ya around."

Ryuzaki's face quickly went back to normal as if he had never even called Matsuda. But she could tell he was still annoyed. "Matsuda's in a tight spot. But if they kill him now then our suspicions of Yotsuba would be confirmed.

Kagome paled. He couldn't be serious could he? There was no way that he would let Matsuda get hurt and die… was there?

The ringing from Light's cell phone. "It's Misa." He immediately answered the phone. "Misa it's me. Is Matsuda with you?" After a long pause his voice sounded surprised. "Matsuda s calling Misa's mobile."

During all of this Kagome couldn't help notice that Ryuzaki was constantly looking at her. She gave him a puzzled look. It was like he was mentally trying to convey an idea to her. "Yagami-kun." He started while still looking at her. "Allow Misa to go to Yotsuba she might give us a chance to rescue Matsuda. Misa will listen to us if Light does the talking."

"Hold on a second for me Misa." Light turned at looked at Ryuzaki.

But the great detective's eyes were still locked on Kagome. "Go to your room. I will contact you shortly."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "First you tell me to come up here and now you're telling me to leave? How rude." Nonetheless she walked back up the stairs she came down and made her way back to the elevator. Ryuk was close behind.

"I wonder what he has in mind. Hyuk hyuk hyuk. The way he was looking at you, I'd say it was something dirty." Ryuk said as they got into the elevator.

"Hush you. He's not as devious as Light. He won't use me in a negative way." She said with confidence. After all L was justice. There was no way he would allow anything bad happen to her.

&&&&&

AN: Already started the next one! Please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 17

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Although she knew Ryuzaki wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, apparently he was not above completely humiliating her in the process.

Watari had just shown up at her door with what looked like a laundry bag. When she opened it there was a dark purple two-piece outfit. The top was so short it completely showed off her stomach. It also had a heart shaped hole cut in it that gave people a great view of her cleavage. The bottom was a matching mini skirt, also extremely short.

He also handed her a note, which was very short and to the point: _"We will be holding a special reception in Misa's flat for the Yotsuba Corporation members. Get dressed and go quickly to room 627. Be on the look out and blend in." –Ryuzaki_

Kagome sighed. She was only doing this because Ryuzaki wanted her to. She glanced at the camera in the corner of the room before undressing. She also couldn't help but wonder from what other angles the famous detective could look at her with forty-two cameras around the flat.

While covering herself as much as possible, Kagome quickly put on the indecent outfit and looked in the mirror. She frowned. This outfit fit too perfectly. It hugged all of her curves just right. Just who ordered this outfit for her anyway?

Ryuk had continuously laughed at her during all of this. "I told you it was something dirty. Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

She glared at the shinigami. "I don't have time for you." Throwing her hair up into a clip she left her room and got into the elevator. When she hit floor six she was shocked to see that at least five other girls waiting around in the hallway scantily clad in the exact same outfits, though different colors.

That settled it. He was a pervert.

"Oh! You're all here!" Misa had opened the door to her room and was quickly ushering them all in the room. "We have to hurry before the guys get here!"

Kagome walked into the blonde model's room, the same girl she had discovered to be the second Kira. It was amusing to think that here she was assisting in catching the supposed third Kira.

The models lined up, as Misa instructed them on what to do. Kagome couldn't believe she was taking orders from this criminal… even if she didn't remember being one.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Matsuda and eight other men in business suits. "Good evening! Pleased to meet you!" The models recited in unison. They then proceeded to lean over, exposing the heart shaped hole in their shirts.

"Tonight the girls from our production team would like to provide you all with a special reception!" Misa stepped forward. Kagome could have sworn she saw most of the businessmen turn their lust faces on.

Each of the men filed in one by one and started to make themselves at home on the couches. The tables were already stocked with food and party platters. Some of the girls were already getting glasses and starting to poor alcoholic drinks for the men. Kagome was currently in charge of making sure all the men got in before closing the door.

However, there at the end of the line stood the second shinigami she had met on campus and seen with the footage of Misa Amane when she was the second Kira. She gulped and quickly shut the door. Oh boy.

Unexpectedly, the shinigami went right through the wall and into the room. "Rude human." Kagome couldn't help but stare at the death god for a quick second before averting her eyes. "You!" The shinigami shouted. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long evening…

&

L and the rest of the team watched the screens closely. Any little movement or indication of suspicious behavior was going to get suspected. Not that all eight of them aren't currently suspects.

His eyes constantly diverted from the businessmen and were continually being drawn towards a certain shinigami detecting girl. He had to admit that she looked amazing. Although, he was not happy about having all those other men looking at her and being able to sit with her.

He gripped the arm of his chair as the one known as Kyosuke Higuchi sat down next to her and put one arm behind her. He watched Kagome laugh nervously and stare off into the corner of the room. If only he could go down there and use some copoiera on his ass…

Matsuda tip toed out of the room and into Misa's bathroom where he proceeded to take out his phone. It was no surprise when Ryuzaki felt his phone vibrate.

"Those eight that we've brought in, they were holding a meeting to plan a murder using Kira. I heard the conversation with my own ears. It's them no doubt about it." Matsuda whispered into the phone.

L glanced at the screen. "Are you sure about it? That's big news if it is true. But if you did hear their conversation then those eight must want to kill you." Matsuda just didn't think some times.

"Is there any way for me to get out of this alive?" His voice sounded frantic and paranoid.

But L always had a plan. "All you have to do is die before you get killed."

After explaining what Taro Matsui needed to do, he watched as Matsuda stumbled back into the room acting completely drunk. Then he swiveled around in his turning chair to face everyone. "Well let's get into positions."

While Watari made the preparations to secure an ambulance they could use. Light and Ryuzaki went into their shared bedroom. Rummaging through his closet he brought out a pair of matching outfits and helmets that medics use.

"Do I want to know why you just have this in your closet?" Light asked.

"I brought them from a previous investigation." A detective had to be ready to portray any role at any moment. "We have to hurry."

By the time they arrived to the secured vehicle, Aiber was already sprawled out on the ground assuming the role of dead Matsui. After five minutes passed they turned the siren and lights on and proceeded to collect the 'dead' body. L sighed and muttered, "This is not my job… Matsuda that fool."

As the three of them got into the back of the ambulance, the Yotsuba men were all scrambling from the building to their cars, and quickly driving off. Perfect. Misa got rid of them. No doubt they all bought their little act and will not be pursuing Matsuda anymore. And not a single one suspected themselves of being in the Kira Investigation Head quarters not doubt.

Just to be safe, they went around the block once with their sirens blaring before shutting them off and going back inside headquarters. Kagome and Misa were in the lobby when they arrived, but the two of them appear to be arguing.

"Go home! The reception is over!" Misa was yelling at Kagome. However, it appeared as if she just ignored everything the blonde model was saying.

"Misa, what is wrong?" Light asked. "You're being so noisy."

"Light!" Misa yelled in excitement and quickly ran to her knight in shining armor. "This girl won't leave!" Ryuzaki started to chuckle as Kagome rolled her eyes. Light and Misa both stared at him. Apparently they had never heard him laugh before.

Kagome walked over to him. L had to admit that he enjoyed Kagome specifically walking his way and ignored Misa and Light. "I didn't know you liked to play dress up." She teased playfully.

Her smile caused him to smile in return. "Not usually a hobby of mine, but you are more than welcome to join me next time."

"Next time?" She said before doing a quick turn. His eyes couldn't help but wander down to the bottom of her skirt that nearly exposed her panties. He had forgotten about the outfit he acquisitioned for her to wear tonight.

"Um excuse me." Misa raised her hand like a student. "I'm confused. She knows you?"

This was the first time that Misa and Kagome had actually met in person. Kagome knew who Misa was, but the poor blonde model had no idea who the miko was. "This is the infamous Kagome."

&

AN: Hope you liked it. I know it's shorter than last time but it was quick right? haha

Anyway I'm breaking my oath and working on my own fanfic with each chapter dedicated to Kagome one shots. The first one is going to be Kagome xover with Percy Jackson and The Olympians, so look forward to that.

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry it took so long yada yada. I have no real excuse other than that my life has been consumed with Pokemon Soul Silver.

A Slight Dilemma

Chapter 18

"You're Kagome?" Misa exclaimed.

The way she said it confused the poor miko. It was like she thought some one else was Kagome. "Uh, yeah hi." Kagome glanced at Ryuzaki who smiled back at her innocently. So he'd been talking about her…

"You're not what I expected at all. You're pretty!" Misa began to look over her as if she was looking for some sort of flaw.

"Thanks, I think." Kagome really didn't want to deal with anymore of Misa. Just moments ago the blonde was yelling at her to leave the premises like she owned the place, now she was almost infatuated with her. She looked at Light. "Tell your pet to calm down."

Light sighed. "Misa back off. I've already got a headache."

The model did exactly what Light told her to. However she immediately grabbed Light's arm and suddenly glared at her. "He's mine. Don't even think about going after him!"

Like she'd want anything to do with Misa's murderous boyfriend. "Don't worry honey, he's all yours." Kagome noticed Ryuzaki's eyes light up a little. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go change."

"Hyuk Hyuk. That's it, let them watch you walk away, I'm sure they'll love that." Ryuk followed behind her as she walked toward the entrance.

"Oh shut up you!" Kagome shouted, tired of his remarks all night.

"Kagome?" Her eyes widened as she realized she had just said that out loud with everyone there and she slowly turned around. "Who are you talking to?" Ryuzaki eyed her suspiciously.

"Just you're perverted thoughts," Kagome said quickly and walked toward the elevator. Ryuk continued to follow her.

"You almost got yourself in trouble," Ryuk's smile looked even wider than usual.

"Would have been your fault," Kagome muttered. She had to be careful with cameras in the elevator.

"Humans are so entertaining," Ryuk chuckled.

&&&&&

It was almost four in the morning, when Ryuk finally decided to leave her alone. He'd gotten bored with her after she stopped talking to him. Had he forgotten about all the cameras in the room?

She sighed and lay down on the couch in the living room section of her 'apartment'. She was only half tired from the events of that night, but it still bothered her that one of the Yotsuba members had a death note, and they were killing off other corporate heads. It didn't help that Rem just stood in the corner the whole time, making it impossible to identify who of the eight had the death note.

A soft knock on her door startled her, and when she opened it to see who it was, she was even more shocked to see Ryuzaki standing there. No Light in sight. "Where's your ball and chain?" She asked.

"He had a headache and was having some trouble sleeping. So he took some pills that probably won't wear off for another four hours or so." They stared at one another for a moment. "Do you mind if I come in?"

She nodded her consent and the two sat over on the couch in silence. He looked around the room as if he was really taking it in for the first time; cataloging all the changes she made to it to make it her own. His eyes stopped on her when their eyes met. "You're still wearing that outfit." He mumbled.

"Don't you like it?" She said in a seductive tone. "You picked it out after all."

"It looks very good on you," he replied. His eyes never once left hers. It was almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Is something wrong?" She asked suddenly worried. She didn't really see who the other shinigami was with at the party so she didn't have any answers for him.

"Have you ever been in love, Kagome? I'm not around people very much so I don't really know anything about it. Such as the way Misa loves Light and how she acts towards him."

Kagome giggled. "Haven't you ever read a romance novel or seen a romantic movie?"

"Those are works of fiction Kagome. They aren't real. In a sense they sort of fantasize the way love really is."

"Well I have been in love before." Kagome said matter-of-factly. Ryuzaki's shoulder's dropped at this comment. "Love hurts. Really bad. Have you ever had your soul ripped from your body?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I can't say that I have."

"Well it's sort of like that. Wanting to be with someone so bad." Kagome reminisced on the days she was in love with Inuyasha. "You constantly find your eyes wandering to them. They are all you think about, and yet you don't know if they feel the same about you or if they will reject you completely. Then you lose the relationship you had before."

"Sounds painful…" he muttered as if it applied to him.

Kagome looked at him and laughed. "Don't tell me you're in love with Light?"

He glared at her. "Didn't I tell you that I prefer girls?"

"I'm just pointing out that you're chained to another guy the majority of the time. So it's not entirely convincing."

&&&&&

L couldn't take it anymore. Everything about her was driving him insane and making him feel ways he had never felt before. The way she moved, thought, and talked captivated him without fail. His thought process was hard at work.

He DID always find his eyes wandering toward her. Whether or not it was through a camera or in person.

He DID always think about her.

He DID worry about what she thought of him and if he would completely reject him, causing them to possibly lose the relationship they have now.

So based off of Kagome's logic, he was completely in love with her. It was at times like this he wished Kagome were chained to him. That way no one else would be able to get near her.

She leaned in and looked at him worriedly. "I was just kidding. You don't have to think so hard. There's no Kira in this room."

He couldn't help but glance quickly at her lips. She was so close to him. He was pretty sure he could feel the warmth of her breath too. Before he knew it, he was leaning in towards her. He took one hand and pulled her even closer to him, so that her lips met his.

They were soft. Softer than Ryuzaki had even thought her lips might be. However, his sudden moment of bliss turned into fear. What if she pushed him away? Slapped him even? After all he was violating her personal space.

But to his surprise she did none of those things. He felt her arms wrap around him and hold him just as tightly as he was holding her to him. He relaxed a bit but continued to kiss her. What this meant now, Ryuzaki wasn't sure. But he was too caught up in the moment to really care. For the first time, it seemed as though his mind suddenly couldn't process anything at all.

He broke from her lips, suddenly interested in the rest of her body. He kissed her cheek once, but she was still too dazed to do or say anything. He moved to her neck and gently kissed her there, but he wanted to do it more than once. So he kissed her neck again and again and found himself using his strength to push her over on the couch so that she was beneath him.

His mouth wandered once more. His hands wandered even more. They travelled up into her skirt causing her to moan in pleasure. He kissed her mouth quieting her cries of pleasure. Then as he tried to shift his weight, he slipped and rolled off of the couch and onto the floor.

L lay on the carpet attempting to register everything that just happened. Kagome peeked over the couch. She was bright red from embarrassment. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked up at her and noticed the camera on the ceiling that records her living room area. Recorded the couch… and all events that take place on it…

His eyes widened and he sat up immediately. What had he done? He needed to get back to his room and back to Light. He stood up. "I have to go now."

"Ryuzaki?" The way she said his name made him feel horrible. But he didn't say anything in response to her. Instead he ran out the door, leaving her alone. There was no way he could face her. He had just attacked her.

L thought he understood almost everything there was to understand. But love was one that he did not.

&&&&&

AN: Please do not complain about how short it is! I know it's short! I wrote it! But I'm getting ready to update my one shot fic that I worked forever on so look out for that sometime this weekend. I just have to wait for my beta to get it back to me!

But Please Review! I'm working on the next chapter. Shouldn't be too hard now that school's almost over for me! My last day is like the 29th of April!

I hope you liked the little bit of fluff I managed to write as well!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So… yeah it's been a while. Thank you to everyone that has remained loyal! I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line of the _Inuyasha_ or _Death Note_ Series.**

Chapter 19

Days had gone by and Kagome had yet to see Ryuzaki since the night that he kissed her. She still had no idea why he suddenly left after he fell off the couch. She personally thought things were going wonderfully.

Kagome closed her eyes and mentally experienced the moment all over again. She blushed at the memory of his hands on her. She could still feel his lips on her neck and the way it felt to be kissed by them.

Ryuk was drifting on his back in the air, almost as if he were floating on water. The cool breeze from his flapping wings was the only thing keeping her relaxed at the moment. "You've been moping in here for days now, did something happen while I was away?" He asked flipping over to face her.

She glared at the shinigami that made himself at home in her 'prison'. He continuously made it a point to talk to her or ask multiple questions even though he knew that there are cameras hidden throughout the room. Even glaring at him was probably risky, seeing as L notices everything.

Instead she opted to take advantage of her jewelry that matched Ryuk's. She nonchalantly reached up and gripped her earring and forced a small amount of her miko energy into it, just enough to shock the death god. He immediately fell to the ground after being taken by surprise from her attack.

Ryuk stood up and sat down on the couch next to her. "I'm regretting the deal we made 500 years ago… That village doesn't even exist anymore…" He sat there mumbling to himself some more but she was only able to catch words like 'apples' and 'stupid cameras'.

Cameras…

Kagome grinned and grabbed her notebook, eager to ask Ryuk for a favor. If he helped her out with this favor she was definitely going to have to grab some apples for him on their next outing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Restless.

That's the one word that could describe L at the moment. He sat with his feet up on the chair, nervously biting the thumbnail of his left hand while the right hand hovered over the dashboard controlling the giant monitor feed in front of him.

Light Yagami sat to the detective's right hand side. Their binding chain fell loosely to the floor between them. It was Sunday. Therefore the Yotsuba Directors weren't meeting today, leaving the group at a momentary standstill while Wedy placed cameras in the executive boardroom. He watched as the super sleuth flipped through the camera feeds from room to room, each after 60 seconds: Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, and Misa Amane.

Repeat.

This went on for ten cycles before Light finally asked, "You're not checking Kagome's room?"

L paused. He felt caught even though he knew there was no way anyone knew about his late night rendezvous with the mysterious priestess. He made sure to completely erase that time from the feeds. After all he was the only one that back checked anything. No one would notice an hour missing from the archives…

But this pause only lasted a second before he responded, "She's no threat. She is helping the investigation."

Light raised his eyebrow to him. "I thought we were all helping the investigation."

L glanced at him before turning his eyes back to the monitor. "She was never a suspect."

Granted neither were any of the task force members. The only possible suspects in the building were Misa and Light. But Light decided not to press this, instead he decided to take it in a different direction. "It's been a few days since you checked her camera feed. We haven't even spoken to her since the night of the staged reception."

The detective felt defeated. Light was just as observant as he was, and if he continued to ignore Kagome's room the boy genius would no doubt catch on to him. And if right now Light Yagami was Kira, he could use the detective's newfound emotions against him. "Would it make you feel better if I did?"

"Seeing as the rest of us task force members don't know anything about this girl, yes it would make me feel better," Light said with a triumphant smirk.

Ryuzaki's hand hovered over the transfer button before he unwillingly pushed it down. Immediately the monitor displayed seven of the different camera feeds. However, instead of displaying images of the girl's room, each camera displayed a piece of notebook paper with various messages scrawled on each one.

Seven Saying: Fuck Off

Seven Saying: Pervert!

Seven Saying: Stupid Detective

Seven Saying: Peeping Toms

Seven Saying: Jerk

Seven Saying: I HATE YOU

Forty-two notes in total.

She managed to find all forty-two cameras in the room, and cover them up with her little memos. Light chuckled next to him amused at the girl he knew little to nothing about. The notes completely covered the lens of each camera, blocking any image from coming through to the monitor. "What did you do Ryuzaki?"

There was no way he could tell Light that he actually unchained himself and went to her bedroom late in the night where he had the sudden realization, thanks to her help, that he was actually in love with this woman, leading him to act on impulse rather than use his head for once in his life.

"I sent her a note letting her know that she has been withdrawn from school until further notice," Ryuzaki responded. "She's not thrilled about her confinement." Not a complete lie.

"That's why we haven't seen her since the night of the party?"

Ryuzaki glared at Light. "Aren't you supposed to be dating Misa? Stop thinking about other women." Stop thinking about Kagome.

"It just seems strange since you watch the rest of us like a hawk," Light stated. He leaned forward on the desk in front of him. "I'm impressed she found all the cameras."

"If you're so interested why don't you call her room and tell her to take them down," L said, giving no inclination that deep down he didn't want Light talking to the girl period. But he didn't want to give off any hint of his recently discovered feelings for the priestess.

Light smirked and pressed the intercom button. "Kagome?" He called her name loudly. Since they technically couldn't see her, they didn't know where she was or what she was doing.

After a few moments of silence she responded, "Yes Light?" Her voice sounded light and innocent. But it sounded melodic to Ryuzaki's ears. It had been far too long since he had heard her, now he longed to see her.

"Can you please take down your very amusing signs?"

After another moment of silence she coldly replied, "Not if Ryuzaki is with you."

L felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. For the first time in his life, he messed up. He ran through the scenarios in his head trying to figure out the best way to make it up to her. But the odds of her forgiving him were definitely less than five percent.

"I have an idea," Light said without talking into the intercom. "Misa has been begging me for a date, and since Kagome is supposedly mad about being withdrawn from school maybe it would please everyone to go on a quick outing."

"Hmm," L contemplated out loud. "I suppose it would serve everyone a little good to go out for one afternoon." After all, it was Kagome who said that his two previous suspects were no longer in the running for Kira.

Light quickly turned the intercom on once more. "How does going out with Misa, Ryuzaki, and me sound?"

L was literally on the edge of his seat while waiting for her reply. He found himself biting his thumbnail once again, a nervous habit he acquired growing up at Wammy's House. After what felt like minutes, when in all actuality it had only been seconds, she replied with, "Okay, but only under one condition."

"Name it," L said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I want to pick up some apples on our way back."

Maybe the odds were in his favor after all.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Yes, Yes it had been a while since I had updated, but hopefully it won't take as long again. I'm out of classes for the summer and have found myself more and more motivated to write.**

**But you know what motivates me even more? When you send me a review! Thanks for reading everyone! And check out my Anubis x Kagome One Shot in my series "Once Upon a Crossover".**

**Next Time: THE DATE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the date!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line of the **_**Inuyasha**_** or **_**Death Note**_** Series.**

Chapter 20

Nervous.

Kagome tugged on the edges of her short skirt in an attempt to make sure her underwear wasn't showing. Once she quadruple checked that nothing was on display, she turned her attention to her hair, constantly making an effort to flatten her hair with her hands to tame fly-aways. Time seemed to drag on as she waited in the lobby of their current residence.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried slow her heartbeat. How could she be so nervous over something as silly as a double date?

She was a time-travelling priestess. Faced off with a countless number of demons. Had her side ripped apart by a giant centipede. Battled with the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru and even earned his respect. Purified a half-demon that killed her beloved fox kit as well as numerous other people. Not once had she trembled in fear.

But a date?

Her school friends considered the times that she went out with Hojou as dates, but Kagome never did. For, while the young man obviously had feelings for her, she never once returned them. So to her it was simply, hanging out with a friend. And by the time she discovered her feelings for Inuyasha, the rest of their pack was always around and they were focused on destroying Naraku.

Not once had she actually been on a date with a guy she had… dare she say it… developed feelings for?

Her face heated up at the slight thought of it and she unconsciously started to rock back and forth on her heels while clutching a small handbag in front of her. She wasn't sure how she exactly felt about Ryuzaki, but she couldn't get their latest interactions out of her head, and it had been plaguing her for days now. Was there a chance the great detective could have feelings for her as well?

The soft dinging of the elevator behind her interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face the blonde model Misa Amane. The girl once again donned her famous gothic attire, but her happy face turned to confusion when she spotted Kagome. "What are _you_ doing here?" The model's voice was raised and slightly suspicious.

"Same reason as you, I assume," Kagome retorted dryly. For a girl who managed to be the second Kira before, she certainly was not a bright individual.

Misa's eyes narrowed toward her. "Look, Misa doesn't know what your angle is pretending to be on such good terms with Ryuzaki, but if it's to get closer to Light you can back off right now. Or Misa will destroy you."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl. Without the power of the Death Note and no Rem in sight, this girl was no threat to her. "Don't worry, I have no interest in Light Yagami."

Misa let out an unladylike snort as she pulled out her compact mirror to check her own appearance. "Misa is way cuter anyway. But if you aren't here for Light like you claim that must mean…"

The elevator doors sounded once more and both girls looked up to see Light and L chatting casually with one another. But when they both stepped out and caught sight of Kagome, they both stopped in their tracks. Ryuzaki's dark eyes revealed now the indication of his thoughts, but she blushed nonetheless when they met with her sapphire ones.

Both men were dressed casually. Light was wearing his usual college boy attire of tan pants and a button down shirt. What surprised her was the fact that while he was still wearing his jeans, L also sported a button down shirt. However their chain was still intact, which left Kagome wondering how on earth they get dressed each day.

Misa let out a squeal and ran towards her boyfriend, tightly grasping his arm. "Oh so you're tagging along on our date, pervert?" she asked sending the detective a glare.

"Don't mind me," he responded never breaking eye contact with Kagome. "Please act as if I'm not here at all. As you can see, I have my own date to attend to."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ryuzaki literally froze when his eyes first made contact with Kagome's. Not only was this technically his first 'date' but it was also the first time he had seen her since sexually assaulting her a few nights ago. And while he knew she was a beautiful woman, he hadn't expected her to primp herself to look so… gorgeous.

She had very little make up on, which was a good thing to him since he wasn't overly fond of the stuff ruining a woman's face (although he will admit some people do require its advantages). Her blue-black hair was loose, cascading in loose waves down to the middle of her back. Her jean skirt was not nearly as short as the one he had her dressed in the night of Matsuda's fake death, but it was still tantalizingly short to him. The short sleeved, white shirt she wore hugged her body tightly accentuating the lovely curves she had.

When he met her sapphire eyes, he felt his breath hitch for an instant. If it weren't for Miss Amane's question, he probably could have spent the entire date simply staring at Miss Higurashi. But his response left the poor model's mouth agape and demanding more answers.

"So this is a _double_ date?" Misa finally deduced. The girl glanced back and forth between Kagome and himself in pure disbelief. "You two? Really?"

"Why should you and Light get to have all the fun?" Kagome interjected. "Besides, I'm sure Ryuzaki is thrilled to have an entertainingly intelligent female resident to hang out with rather than someone who merely relies on her looks to get by."

This remark caused Light to snigger and Misa to blink in confusion. Apparently she didn't grasp that Kagome was insulting her. Even he was trying to hold back a smile. Ryuzaki would never understand how or why that shinigami apparently chose Misa to be the second Kira. Luckily for all of them, she was no longer a threat.

Without him noticing, Kagome slid into line next to him and playfully plucked at the sleeve of his shirt. "What's with the new wardrobe?"

"Light informed me that it is customary to dress nice for special occasions such as dates," he said glancing at her. "This was also confirmed by the Internet research I conducted. Thus, I had Watari get me this nice shirt."

"Who knew the great detective L would clean up so nice?" she said nudging him. "And here I thought we would be matching today. I wore a jean skirt and everything!"

A tug on the chain around his wrist turned his attention to Light who said "Are you guys ready?"

Kagome chirped in a "Yep!" as he simply nodded in his direction. The two raven-haired individuals trailed closely behind the 'couple' as they led the way to a nearby coffee shop. Ryuzaki wasn't sure how he was supposed to act. Light was allowing Misa to hang on his arm, and Ryuzaki wasn't sure if he was supposed to chivalrously offer his arm to the girl on his side.

It seemed that just because he had the knowledge of what most gentlemen do on dates, did not mean he had the courage to actually carry out those things. When it was just the two of them, things were so simple. She is easy to read and let her emotions be known at all time. Ryuzaki was always able to tell what she was feeling or thinking.

But then today had been labeled as a 'date'. It invoked an uncanny phenomenon resulting in Ryuzaki suddenly loosing his powers of being able to read her. For some reason he had absolutely no idea what the girl could be thinking or expecting and had no idea how he should act or say to her.

A sharp jab to the side pulled him out of his pensive state. Worried blue orbs looked back at him. "You've been acting weird lately, like you're thinking _too_ much."

"My apologies," he responded sincerely. "I am uncertain on how to conduct myself on dates since I've never had the time for one before."

"Well if it's any consolation, I don't really know how you're supposed to act because I've never been on a date either," she said sending a wink his way.

Her words didn't exactly make him feel better, but at least he knew he had no expectations to live up to. But there was one thing he needed to verify before he could think about going any further on this 'date'. "Are you still angry with me?"

She took a moment to think over her answer, keeping in stride next to him as all four of them approached the café. "Angry is a strong word. I'm not happy with you though. You've managed to confuse the hell out of me."

"Liiiiiiight," Misa's loud and whiney voice caught their attention. "I don't want them to sit with us. Can't you take this chain off, just for a little bit?"

"No, Misa," Light said sighing. The college student brought his free hand up to his temple as if to soothe an oncoming headache. "Besides, I thought this would be a great opportunity to get to know one another better."

Ryuzaki immediately caught Light's eye. The detective should have figured that Light had ulterior motives to this day. They were both equally calculating and always had a reason for everything. This day should have been no exception.

"Let's sit at a table so Ryuzaki can do his cute sitting thing," Kagome suggested.

Light and Misa sat on one side of the table while Kagome and Ryuzaki took the other. The binding chain rested on the floor and under the table, out of sight for the most part. As Kagome had assumed, Ryuzaki immediately opted for crouching in his chair with his knees against the table. A waitress hastily came and took their orders, informing them she would return momentarily.

"So," Kagome propped herself up with her elbow on the table while glancing between the rest of the party. "How's this three-way working out for you guys?"

Misa let out an un-lady like snort. "As if Light and I could do anything with this pervert watching. I wish he would leave us alone."

"While I did force it upon him, Light was an understanding and willing participant," L responded their waitress returned putting four coffees in front of them as well as cream, sugar cubes, and four slices of chocolate cake. "Besides, it was necessary for us to continue with the investigation."

"Let's not talk about the investigation," Light said attempting to change the subject. "Tell me Kagome, how did you first meet Ryuzaki?"

"We sat next to one another at the entrance exams," she replied in a bored voice stacking a few sugar cubes in her hand before drowning them in her coffee. "I was the 161 to his 162."

"Doesn't seem like it would be enough to acquire the attention of the great detective L," Light said matter-of-factly.

"No," Ryuzaki responded fixing his coffee with enough sugar that it was more like porridge than a liquid. Kagome made a face at his concoction. "I asked her if she believed in shinigami. It wasn't until she told me she did that I became interested."

"That was after the notes from Kira came in to you. 'Do you know gods of death love of apples'," Light recited from memory. "Weren't you already suspicious of me being Kira at that time?"

"Yes." And he still thought that Light could be Kira, despite Kagome telling him that he isn't. "Oddly enough, she asked what your name was. She wished to speak to you about a predicament she thought you might be in."

"Predicament?" Light raised an eyebrow before taking a sip of coffee. "I didn't realize I was in one."

"Well, this guy was staring at you," Kagome said pointing her fork towards Ryuzaki and then used it to take a bite of her cake. "That's never good."

Ryuzaki frowned. "I'm hurt. Are you implying you wouldn't like it if I stared at you?" In fact, he rather enjoyed staring at her. Kagome blushed and turned her attention back to her cake. She unnecessarily stabbed at her cake before taking a bite as if not being able to answer the question because she was eating. He decided to follow suit and enjoy his own morsel of sweetness.

"Let me guess, then you did as much research as you could on her and brought her on to the team? Something interesting had to have caught your eye," Light said amusingly.

"Actually Watari did all the research," Ryuzaki said now frowning at the empty plate in front of him. He was positive Kagome was now glaring at him. "But many things about Miss Higurashi caught my eye. She is a mystery and a puzzle that I am determined to solve."

There were many aspects about Kagome's life that he did not yet understand. For one, she claimed to be a priestess and therefore believed in shinigami. He knew that she originally lived on a shrine, but most shrine maidens were simply for show and tourists, rarely believing the things they preached. Then there were the times he was more than positive she was talking to herself on camera. He had never been able to make out what she was saying, but it was more like she was having a conversation with someone else.

Finally there was the mysterious man clad in red. He had long since figured out that he was the one that nabbed her from the streets the day of their entrance ceremony, and he had managed to get to Kagome's suite on the seventh floor of their building. They had told no one where she was moving. Not even the school had their new address on file.

This single individual made him question so many things: the possibility of super speed so fast that not even a camera can catch him in a single frame, the possibility of extraordinary climbing powers that enabled a person to climb a building. The first thing L did was hack into government databases of multiple countries to see if anyone was participating in experimenting on humans, but was unable to locate any notion of such a thing occurring. But by uttering a single word, Kagome was able to bring the silver-haired fellow face first into the cement ground.

But more importantly, this stranger made him feel an emotion he had yet to experience in his life: jealousy. Sure there had been times when he was envious of other people getting bigger pieces of cake than him (currently Miss Amane's remarkably large slice of cake remained untouched on her plate), but Ryuzaki had never been jealous or possessive over an individual before.

Now, he didn't want any other male getting close to Kagome. And he certainly didn't want Light trying to figure anything out about her. He was confused by all these feelings he wasn't used to and wasn't sure how to react to them. Wammy's House never prepared him for anything like this.

"Seems like another average girl to me," Misa retorted, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "Nothing special to me."

"Well," Kagome replied finishing off her cake and resting her fork on her plate. "It's a good thing I don't care what other people think of me, especially some blonde nitwit that supports Kira."

Misa stuck her tongue out towards her and Light suppressed a smile. "Not even Ryuzaki?"

"Apples!" Kagome squeaked out, quickly standing up. Her cheeks once again stained pink from embarrassment. "I have to go buy apples now!" Leaving some money on the table, L smirked as the three stood up to follow after her.

At least she didn't say no.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AN: Ta-da! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the delay! Next chapter will either be a little more serious or a little more date. What do you guys think? **

**Please leave a comment below!**


End file.
